Persuasión
by Laura Brooks
Summary: Basado en una novela de Jane Austen. SwanQueen. AU. Regina Mills dejó escapar el amor de su vida al dejarse persuadir por las intrigas de su madre. Cuando, 10 años después, Emma Swan vuelve convertida en una rica heredera, el maltrecho corazón de Regina tendrá que soportar los reproches y secretos ocultos por años. ¿Encontrarán la manera de recuperar lo que perdieron?
1. Chapter 1

**Persuasión**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Estaba muerta. Muerta en vida. Una condena peor que la muerte misma. Regina Mills, con su envidiada vida, su posición social y todas sus posesiones, se sentía atrapada en su propia soledad.

Los años habían paliado el dolor. No había desaparecido, nunca desaparecería, pero al menos todo parecía más lejano. Como si no fuera más que un ilusorio sueño de una felicidad que no volvería a conocer.

\- Señorita Mills, ¿necesita ayuda con los baúles?- Una de las criadas preguntó a su espalda.

\- No, gracias Ashley, ya tengo todo.

Era extraño tener que abandonar aquellas habitaciones, despedirse de aquellas paredes que la habían visto crecer. Todo había comenzado hacía unos meses, o quizás hacía años. No estaba seguro, lo único que podía decir es que, desde la muerte de su padre Sir Henry, la economía de la casa había sufrido una reducción brusca. El título de su padre les había proporcionado una mansión a la altura de su linaje, tierras y unas riquezas estables, al menos, mientras su padre las administraba con sensatez. Su muerte y el consiguiente manejo de dicha fortuna por parte de su madre, Cora Mills, había supuesto una brusca reducción en la misma.

Hasta tal punto habían llegado las excentricidades de una madre, una vez nacida en la pobreza, que se habían quedado sin manera de mantenerse. La única solución que el contable había encontrado era alquilar la casa señorial en la que había crecido para residir en algún lugar menos costoso de mantener y disponer, así de ingresos.

Por supuesto, la Señora Mills no había aceptado la noticia con agrado, aunque la mención por parte de su adorado protegido, Killian Jones, de que podrían residir en una de las ciudades de moda en las que se codearían con las personas más poderosas terminó por convencer a la dama, más que las palabras de sensatez de su madre.

A Regina no le importaba. Hacía tiempo que todo había dejado de importar. Había dejado de llorar por la pérdida de su padre, había dejado de sufrir por la indiferencia de su madre e incluso había dejado de sonrojarse cuando pensaba en los motivos por lo que Killian era el "protegido" de su madre.

Si era sincera, no echaría de menos aquella casa. Apenas había conocido la felicidad entre aquellas paredes. No, definitivamente, no entre aquellas paredes. Pero el jardín… sí, echaría de menos el jardín. Caminar entre las flores y pensar en ella cogida su mano; sentarse bajo el manzano y sentir el fantasma de sus besos; apoyarse en la piedra de la terraza que ofrecía una vista del horizonte y recordar el día en el que se conocieron.

_Flashback ***_

_Necesitaba salir de aquel lugar. Abrumada por la cantidad de pretendientes que su madre no había dejado de presentar frente a ella, Regina tan solo deseaba poder escapar de su propia fiesta. Había cumplido 17 años y su madre comenzaba a sentir como una afrenta personal el que su hija más hermosa no se hubiera casado. Era consciente de que muchas muchachas de su edad ya estaban casadas, antes incluso, pero conocer la inevitabilidad de su destino no lo hacía más llevadero. _

_Si al menos pudiera decidir, si lograra sentir algo por alguno de los apuestos muchachos que su madre se afanaba en presentar ante sus ojos. Mas ni su belleza, ni su fortuna ni su buen nombre lograban despertar el más mínimo interés en un corazón que parecía aletargado en lo más profundo de su pecho. _

_Un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios antes de que fuera consciente de la pesadez de sus sentimientos. Sola en la enorme terraza, apoyada en el muro de piedra blanca que la separaba de la inmensidad de su jardín y con una fiesta a sus espaldas de la que deseaba escapar. _

_Algunas notas del piano se escapaban de las paredes que lo protegían, llegando a los oídos de Regina. Cerró los ojos, dejándose embriagar por la ficticia sensación de paz que le daba la música, hasta que una aterciopelada voz la despertó de su ensoñación. _

\- _¿No deberíais estar en la fiesta?_

_Para su sorpresa, no era un invitado quien la había encontrado, sino una joven que aparentaba su misma edad, de cabello dorado y ojos verdes iluminados por la claridad de la luna. La desconocida había aparecido de entre los arbustos que conformaban su jardín, lo que la permitía observarla desde la altura, analizando su inusual atuendo. Una mujer llevando pantalones era algo que Regina nunca había esperado encontrar. _

\- _¿Existe alguna razón por la que estéis en mi jardín a estas horas de la noche?- Preguntó Regina. _

\- _Escuché que había una fiesta, aunque no debe de ser demasiado entretenida si una de las invitadas está aquí fuera. _

\- _No está tan mal. _

\- _¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?- La joven de pelo dorado se acercó hacia Regina. _

\- _Eso es algo que no le interesa, señorita…_

\- _Emma. Solo Emma. _

\- _Regina Mills. Y no creo que deba explicar mis razones a una completa desconocida. _

\- _Oh, pero me temo que está equivocada, mi querida Regina. Yo sí que la conozco. – Regina frunció el ceño tratando de recordar aquel rostro en alguna de las memorias de su vida, sin éxito. – Te he visto antes, en un sueño. Y tú debes conocerme también. _

\- _¿Cómo pretendes tal cosa si dices haberme visto en un sueño?_

\- _Pues porque la Providencia no puede ser tan cruel como para mostrarme una imagen de la mujer que robaría mi corazón y no darle a esta la más mínima pista de quién soy yo. _

\- _Ha perdido completamente la razón, señorita Solo-Emma. _

\- _Lo dudo mucho. Nunca he estado tan convencida de algo como lo estoy de esto. _

\- _¿Cómo puede clamar que he robado su corazón si acabamos de conocernos, si…somos ambas mujeres?_

\- _Sí, los designios del Señor pueden ser algo escurridizos, pero no dudo de mi corazón. Tampoco tú deberías hacerlo, Regina. Además, temo que te hallas en un gran error. _

\- _¿Y cuál sería mi error?_

\- _Sí que me interesa el motivo por el que no estás en esa fiesta. _

\- _¿Y por qué? Si puedo conocer la razón. _

\- _Pues verás, está la posibilidad de que simplemente tuvieras calor, cosa que dudo teniendo en cuenta lo delicado de tu vestido; podrías estar huyendo de algún hombre demasiado pretencioso y, en tal caso, me vería tentada a defender tu honor frente a él; o puede que simplemente sintieras el impulso de salir aquí. Lo que significaría que el destino tenía pensado que nos encontráramos esta noche. _

_Regina se encontró sin palabras ante la desfachatez y falta de compostura de aquella joven. Cierto hilo racional en su mente le repetía que debería sentirse ofendida por la manera en la que Emma le hablaba, pero había algo en ella, algo en la forma en la que la miraba, en la forma en la que le hablaba, algo que la mantenía atrapada en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes. _

\- _¿Y bien, cuál es la razón?_

\- _¿Cuál preferirías que fuera?_

\- _La última, sin duda. – Se apresuró a contestar la doncella rubia. _

\- _¿Piensas que estábamos destinadas a encontrarnos, pues?_

\- _¿Acaso no demuestran eso mis sueños premonitorios, princesa?- Contestó Emma. _

\- _No soy una princesa. – Fueron las primeras palabras que Regina pronunció. _

\- _Una reina, pues. _

_Y, antes de que Regina pudiera negar de nuevo tal afirmación, con una sorprendente agilidad, Emma escaló la baranda de piedra sobre la que Regina se hallaba, atrapando su rostro con las manos y atrayendo sus labios en un cálido y casto beso. Su primer beso. _

\- _Sí, definitivamente, una reina. _

_Sin esperar una contestación que, por otra parte Regina era totalmente incapaz de dar, Emma comenzó a andar en la dirección en la que había aparecido. _

\- _Nos veremos pronto, su Majestad. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse. _

_Fin del Flasback ***_

Y así fue, volvieron a verse. Como supo desde el instante en el que sus labios se unieron, Emma no había estado equivocada, se robaron el corazón la una a la otra. Regina se entregó a aquel verdadero amor que la sorprendió a la salida de un baile.

Todo lo que le quedaba ahora, diez años después de aquella primera noche era un puñado de cartas y un corazón roto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Soy nueva por aquí y un poco mala con las tecnologías, por eso en el primer capítulo no dejé ningún mensaje, estaba luchando por comprender cómo se publicaba.

En fin, ineptitud mía aparte, este es el primer fic que escribo aquí y espero que os guste ^^

Este fic está ligeramente basado en la novela con el mismo título de Jane Austen.

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Lady Cora Mills no era una mujer que encontrara entretenimiento en la lectura excepto que se tratase de la _Crónica de los Barones. _Con ese libro hacía soportables sus horas de descanso y se sentía reconfortada en las de desánimo. La página por la que permanentemente se hallaba abierto este libro relataba detalladamente su casamiento con Sir Henry Mills, auténtico heredero y señor del título que ahora ella ostentaba. Siendo Cora una muchacha de admirable belleza y mente ambiciosa aunque desgraciadamente procedente de la más humilde de las cunas, supo utilizar las gracias que el Señor le había concedido para atraer las atenciones de un hombre muy por encima de su posición social.

Así, la antigua hija del molinero logró un casamiento muy por encima de las expectativas de cualquier persona sensata que hubiera podido conocerla. Aunque esta no era razón para que la actual Lady Mills se sintiera agradecida o afortunada por su difunto marido, al que menospreció y utilizó desde el mismo día de su boda. Sir Henry tuvo que ver como la dulce y bella muchacha de la que tan fervientemente se había declarado enamorado, se tornaba en una mujer fría y de carácter huraño.

No fue este motivo suficiente para que el matrimonio no gozara de una vida plena, al menos, a ojos de la sociedad, naciendo de esta unión dos hermosas hijas. Zelena y Regina Mills. Al no haber nacido ningún hijo varón, el título junto con todas las pertenencias de la familia, pasaría a manos del siguiente varón en la línea sucesoria una vez los actuales señores pasaran a mejor vida.

Y, si bien Lady Mills nunca había aprobado la predilección masculina en la herencia de posesiones, esto no fue impedimento para que se propusiera desposar a sus hijas con los mejores hombres. Siendo, como resultará obvio, el heredero de su actual título el mejor posicionado.

Lamentablemente para Cora, sus hijas habían supuesto una decepción tras otra en su vida. De sus dos hijas, Regina era decididamente la que poseía la mayor belleza, siendo Cora una mujer coqueta veía en la similitud de sus rasgos con los de su hija la prueba de la hermosura de la menor de su descendencia. Cosa que hacía a Regina su primera opción para hacer un buen casamiento y para ella tenía reservado el mejor de los futuros.

Probablemente, esta fue la razón por la que Lady Mills apenas se opuso al matrimonio de su hija mayor con un hombre de fortuna media y título bajo, médico de profesión. El Doctor Víctor Whale había pretendido originalmente a Regina hasta que la indiferencia de esta lo condujo hasta su hermana mayor y Cora se vio agradecida de que semejante hombre liberara a su mejor baza de sus pretensiones.

Sin embargo, cerca de los veintiocho años de edad, Regina estaba lejos de desposarse. Aunque todavía podía seguir considerándose bella, Cora había tenido que aceptar que ningún hombre se acercaría a ella. Menos desde la llegada del niño. Regina la había decepcionado de muchas maneras a lo largo de los años, pero aceptar ser la tutora legal del hijo huérfano de unos antiguos criados había sido el peor error que, a sus expertos ojos, había cometido su hija y lo que definitivamente le había quitado el favor de su madre.

Esto estaba lejos de molestar a Regina que había visto como una liberación el cese del aflujo de pretendientes que su madre ofrecía. Henry era su vida y lo único que le quedaba de una vida mejor.

Era el último día que pasaría entre las paredes de aquella casa señorial. Al ser su madre una mujer presumida que gustaba de contemplar su belleza, la mayoría de las paredes se adornaban con espejos. Había tantos espejos que llegaba a resultar perturbador.

Regina había empaquetado cuidadosamente todas sus pertenencias junto con las de Henry. Parecía increíble que su pequeño hubiera cumplido ya los ocho años, era todo un hombrecito. Bajaron juntos de la mano, en el carruaje Cora y su estimado Killian los aguardaban.

\- Os deseo un buen viaje, madre.

Cora no se molestó en replicar a su hija antes de que el cochero atizara a los caballos y se pusiera en movimiento.

\- Madrina – La vocecita de Henry la llamaba.- ¿Dónde vamos a ir nosotros?

\- Te lo he dicho antes Henry, ¿lo recuerdas? Puesto que nuestra nueva residencia está lejos y es un viaje muy cansado, vamos a pasar unas semanas en casa de Zelena para despedirnos de los entornos. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Yo no quiero irme.- Respondió el niño con un puchero.

\- Lo sé, tesoro, yo tampoco, pero no tenemos otra opción. Piensa que iremos a casa de Zelena y podrás jugar con tus amiguitos.

Sus sobrinos eran unos niños encantadores, aunque tendían cierta tendencia a comportarse como monos salvajes.

\- Ahora, Henry, pon una sonrisa. Tenemos que recibir a los nuevos huéspedes que ocuparán la casa.

Como si se hubieran sentido nombrado, un nuevo carruaje apareció en el patio. En cuanto los caballos se detuvieron, una horda de niños salieron de él cual jauría de lobos salvajes. Regina abrazó a Henry temiendo que aquellos niños lo atropellaran. A ellos, les siguieron dos damas, una más joven y otra de apariencia anciana pero robusta, y un caballero.

\- Buenos días, soy Regina Mills, este es mi ahijado Henry. Estamos encantados de darles la bienvenida al que será su nuevo hogar.

\- Es muy amable. Coronel Graham Humbert a su servicio. Esta es mi esposa Ruby y su abuela, la viuda Lucas. – Regina respondió a su presentación con un asentimiento de cabeza.

\- Espero que todo sea de su agrado.

\- No seas tonta, niña- Interrumpió la viuda Lucas. – Esta es tu casa, a bien seguro que no es fácil darnos la bienvenida, pero lo agradecemos. Entra a tomar el té con nosotros, los niños tendrán entretenimiento para rato eligiendo habitación.

Unos minutos después, los nuevos habitantes de su antigua casa, Henry y ella comían pastas en tenso silencio.

\- Es una pena que tengáis que dejar la casa.- Comenzó Ruby- Aunque es una maravilla. Graham siempre ha viajado mucho a causa de su trabajo y estaba deseando que llegara el momento de asentarnos. Sobre todo, por los niños. Estaban creciendo como unos salvajes criándose en el mar y entre guerras.

\- Este es un lugar idílico para crecer, puedo hablar por propia experiencia. – Regina forzó su mejor sonrisa mientras bebía un poco de té.

\- Estoy segura. Además, no tardaremos en recibir visitas. Una buena amiga mía ya me ha escrito para confirmarme su presencia. Creo que la conoce. La Señorita Emma Swan.

El té que acababa de beber amenazó con volver a la taza tras la sorpresa. Mantener la compostura en aquel momento estaba resultando ser la prueba más difícil de su vida.

\- ¿Emma Swan?- Regina esperó que su voz no sonara temblorosa.

\- Sí. Me dijo que había pasado unos años aquí, visitando a unos amigos. ¿La recuerda acaso?

\- Vagamente.

Aunque eso no era del todo cierto.

Flasback ***

_Sentarse bajo su preciado manzano era lo más parecido que Regina tenía a la tranquilidad, al menos por unos minutos podía olvidarse del mundo y de los hombres con los que su madre pretendía casarla y concentrarse en recordar el tacto de los labios de Emma sobre los suyos. _

\- _Oh, estás aquí. _

_La figura rubia caminó hasta una sorprendida Regina estrechándola entre sus brazos y besándola de nuevo. La idea de poner fin a aquel beso y gritar a la muchacha pasó por su mente, pero aquellos labios eran demasiado suaves y adictivos. _

\- _Te estaba buscando.- Susurró Emma al terminar el beso. _

\- _¿Quién eres?_

\- _¿Ya te has olvidado de mí?_

\- _No, Emma, no me he olvidado. Pero no sé nada de ti, ¿quién eres, a qué te dedicas, qué haces aquí?_

\- _No tengo tantas respuestas como tú preguntas me temo. Mas intentaré aclarar algunas ideas. Ven, siéntate conmigo bajo el manzano, como estabas antes de mi llegada. Te he estado observando un poco, lo reconozco. Pero ahora no te enfades y siéntate junto a mí. _

_Regina cedió a sus ruegos dejándose acurrucar entre sus brazos. Lo que hacía estaba mal, pero parecía tan correcto. _

\- _No tengo un apellido porque soy huérfana. Me abandonaron al nacer con toda la ayuda de una manta azul en la que ponía Emma y un collar al cuello en forma de cisne. Por eso me llaman Swan, Emma Swan si quieres un nombre completo. Aunque, en realidad no importa, pues un apellido hace referencia a la familia y yo no tengo ninguna. Debo mi vida probablemente a tres afables señoras que me encontraron llorando junto a la carretera y me acogieron. Puede que las conozcas, Fauna, Flora y Primavera, un poco chaladas pero buenas de corazón. Lamentablemente, no pudieron hacerse cargo de mí pues ya cuidaban de su sobrina Aurora, hija de su único hermano varón que había fallecido junto con su esposa cuando Aurora era un bebé. Para cuando yo llegué a aquella casa, Aurora tendría apenas cinco años y dos niñas eran demasiado para aquellas mujeres. Así que me entregaron a la beneficencia y he estado rodando por el mundo desde entonces. No fui adoptada, ni conocí un hogar como tal, pero desde que tengo memoria, las tres señoras y Aurora me han invitado en Navidad, me han hecho regalos y son lo más parecido a una familia que tengo. _

_Emma permaneció unos segundos en silencio como si necesitara meditar sus siguientes palabras. _

\- _Hace unos meses cumplí los 16 años de edad y me escapé. He vivido por mi cuenta desde entonces, mucho mejor he de decir que estando a cargo de las hermanas de la caridad. Hasta que decidí hacerles una visita a mis amigos y eso me ha llevado hasta ti. _

\- _Pero eso es terrible. _

\- _¿Cómo puede ser terrible encontrarse con una bella mujer?_

\- _No, me refiero a lo de tus padres. ¿Cómo pudieron abandonarte así?_

\- _No lo sé, pero algún día se lo preguntaré. Sí, tengo muchos planes. Quizás la vida no me ha dado mucho en cuanto a riquezas, pero sí me ha enseñado a sobrevivir. Haré una gran fortuna y encontraré a mis padres. Sé que no querían abandonarme así, no se habrían tomado la molestia de bordar mi nombre en una manta para abandonarme sin más. Algún día los encontraré, ya verás. _

\- _Estoy segura Emma. – Y era cierto. Era imposible no convencerse por la ferocidad de sus palabras. _

\- _No había pensado estar aquí mucho tiempo, pero eso acaba de cambiar. _

\- _¿Por qué?_

\- _Porque estás tú aquí. _

\- _Emma Swan algo me dice que solo me causarás problemas.- A lo que la rubia sonrió- Hazme un favor. _

\- _Lo que quieras._

\- _No me rompas el corazón.- Suplicó Regina mirándola a los ojos._

\- _No me abandones. – Suplicó ella. _

_Las dos lo prometieron, pero ninguna cumpliría su palabra. _

Emma Swan regresaba a su vida.

Gracias por leer :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola otra vez, ya le voy pillando el truquillo a esto. Muchas gracias por los favoritos, follows y reviews, me hace mucha ilusión :)

Espero que os guste.

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Un amor entre dos mujeres en un mundo de hombres era imposible. No hubieran sobrevivido. Eran dos niñas que creían en el amor verdadero, pero en el mundo real, en aquel mundo, las personas como ellas no lograban su final feliz. Y, aún así, una proposición, un intento de huida… Regina había aceptado fugarse con Emma. Se habrían ido juntas, se habría ido con ella si su madre no la hubiera interceptado.

Sus palabras, las amenazas, la persuasión. Regina abrió los ojos a la realidad. Si se marchaba con Emma la estaría poniendo en peligro. Con ella, Emma nunca podría realizar sus sueños, no encontraría a sus padres y sería desdichada. Y la dejó ir.

Emma se marchó, diez años atrás y no había vuelto a buscarla. Le había roto el corazón, se había ido y habían pasado diez años, ¿por qué seguía doliendo tanto?

\- ¿Madrina? ¿Estás llorando? – Henry dormía junto a ella, recostado entre sus brazos con su pequeño cuerpo de infante.

\- No, no Henry, estoy bien, es solo que extraño nuestro antiguo cuarto.

\- Yo también. – Dijo el pequeño. – Pero no te preocupes, estaremos bien mientras estemos juntos. Somos una familia, tú y yo.

\- Sí lo somos. Te quiero mucho Henry. – Regina lo acurrucó más entre sus brazos observando como el niño cerraba los ojos.

\- Y yo a ti, mamá.

Regina no era su madre, al menos, no su madre biológica. Lo había adoptado cuando sus verdaderos padres murieron. Nunca quiso sustituirlos y se prometió mantener en el pequeño la memoria de unos padres que había perdido a la tierna edad de dos años. Por eso, Henry sabía que ella no era su madre y solía referirse a ella como madrina o por su nombre. Pero las escasas ocasiones en las que el niño se relajaba y olvidaba haciendo que el maternal término escapara de sus labios, Regina sentía cómo su corazón amenazaba con explotar.

Había hecho lo correcto, se dijo una vez más. Dejando a Emma marchar le dio a ella un futuro mejor y a Henry, una familia. Era como tenía que ser.

La mañana siguiente la sorprendió con un revuelo inusitado en la casa. Su hermana Zelena se entretenía ordenando y disponiendo de las doncellas para que prepararan un nuevo cuarto, Como Regina descubriría más tarde, la noticia de la llegada de Emma Swan había alcanzado a su madre y su protegido en el camino a su nuevo hogar.

La fortuna que la señorita Swan había heredado de sus padres al morir estos la convertía en toda una princesa y, por tanto, un partido inmejorable para cualquier hombre en necesidad de un aporte económico. Killian Jones cumplía exactamente aquel requisito. A pesar de ser el amante de su madre, Regina no dudaba en que la única motivación que el señor Jones tenía para abandonar a su compañera de viaje y hospedarse por unos días en casa de Zelena no era otro que el de cortejar a la afortunada dama.

Regina Mills podría haber sentido pena, dolor, desesperación al saber que la madre que la persuadió para abandonar al amor de su vida se hallaba, años después, dichosa de lanzar a su joven amante a los brazos de la misma mujer. Lo único que cambiaba era que Emma Swan ya no era una niña huérfana, sino una mujer en disposición de una gran fortuna. Y, por supuesto, Killian era un hombre, condición que a ojos del mundo, lo eximía de cualquier pecado.

\- Regina tengo maravillosas noticias.- Zelena entró en el salón como si de un tornaro se tratara.- La Señorita Swan ya ha llegado a casa de los Humbert y han mandado una visita diciendo que como únicos conocidos en la zona, les encantaría celebrar una cena con nosotros.

\- ¿Una cena? ¿Aquí?

\- Oh no, por supuesto querida. Hubiera estado encantada de invitarlos aquí, pero Víctor es tan estúpido que ha incluido en la invitación a nuestro vecino en tierras y buen amigo suyo, el señor Gold, y él no ha tardado en nombrarse como anfitrión de dicha velada. Así que prepárate, esta noche marcharemos a la casa de Gold. Me pregunto cómo será esa señorita Swan de la que todos hablan…

Regina podría haberle dicho que era rubia de ojos verdes, sonrisa risueña y un poco patosa. Podría haberle hablado de sus sueños, de la manera desinteresada de amar que tenía, de la suavidad de su piel. Pero Zelena no la hubiera escuchado y Regina atesoraba demasiado aquellos recuerdos como para compartirlos.

Volver a ver a Emma sería demasiado para su maltrecho corazón. La trataría como a una desconocida, ¿la recordaría ella acaso? Regina había seguido su vida gracias a la prensa y los rumores que la gente le traía. Sabía que al marcharse había logrado hacer una pequeña fortuna con pequeños trabajos y afortunadas inversiones. Leyó con alegría la noticia de la heredera perdida que había sido reencontrada por unos padres que la dieron por muerta cuando era tan solo un bebé. Y lamentó como si hubiera estado a su lado la pérdida de aquellos padres, meses después, a los que apenas conoció pero que la convirtieron en una mujer inmensamente rica.

Emma Swan había vivido, había viajado, había cumplido sus sueños de juventud. Sin duda, descubrir el mundo de aquella manera la habría ayudado a borrar el recuerdo y el dolor de un primer amor frustrado, mientras que Regina había tenido diez años de monotonía y soledad para amarla y añorarla cada día que pasaba.

No la recordaría y aquella cena no tendría un propósito mayor que el de sufrir viéndola conversar alegremente con las personas que un día la despreciaron por su pobreza y falta de linaje. Sin embargo, no había forma de librarse.

\- ¿Madrina? – La vocecita de Henry la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

\- Dime, cielo.

\- ¿Vas a algún sitio?

\- El señor Gold nos ha invitado a cenar a su casa. Tú te quedarás aquí con las doncellas, me temo. Se hará demasiado tarde para un niño pequeño.

\- Pero madrina – respondió el niño con su mejor puchero- no me quiero quedar solo. No conozco esta casa y los hijos de la señora Zelena son malos conmigo.

\- Lo lamento terriblemente Henry, pero no puedo…

\- Por fa, mami. – El niño sabía cómo jugar sus cartas.

\- Está bien. Le diremos a Zelena que te encuentras mal y que no quiero dejarte solo. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Vale.

\- A ver esa tos.

Henry se apresuró a fingir su mejor tos y cara de enfermo posibles. En el fondo, Regina le estaba sumamente agradecida a aquel pequeño que la había salvado de una noche que no auguraba más que dolor y desengaño.

Zelena no se tomó demasiado bien la negativa de su hermana, pero estaba demasiado emocionada ante la idea de una nueva conocida de relevancia social como para molestarse por Regina.

La mañana siguiente, Regina despertó con las tiernas rodillas de Henry en sus costillas y las novedades de Emma Swan inundando la casa. Zelena entró en su cuarto mientras terminaba de vestirse arrastrándola al salón sin darle tiempo a peinarse siquiera. Su cabello negro seguía suelto y probablemente hecho un desastre mientras su hermana la sentaba en una silla y la obligaba a escuchar la crónica de cada segundo de lo que pasó en la fiesta.

\- Al parecer, el hijo del señor Gold, el joven Neal, también pretende cortejar a la señorita Swan. Neal y Killian son ambos tan apuestos, qué mujer tan afortunada y ni siquiera tiene que pensar en la posición social de cada uno puesto que ella ya tiene posesiones suficientes para vivir varias vidas de lujos. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Regina luchaba para contener las lágrimas de rabia y frustración. Por supuesto que aquellos dos vanos intentos de hombres estaban dispuestos a cortejar a una mujer como Emma, una mujer de la que nunca serían dignos, a la que nunca sabrían tratar ni complacer. Regina lo sabía porque ella había sido tan afortunada como para tenerla en su vida un día, hasta que la perdió.

Como solía ocurrir cuando se encontraba con algún miembro de su familia, Henry fue la salvación su tortura. El pequeño entró en la habitación mientras Zelena seguía con su monólogo y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Regina sonrió mientras se levantaba para acercarse al niño imitando la pomposidad de su hermana, ignorante de la burla a la que estaba siendo sometida, y provocando las carcajadas del niño.

\- Víctor piensa que la señorita Swan elegirá a Neal pues su padre tiene cierta importancia en el mundo judicial que podía beneficiarla, pero yo creo que haría mejor pareja con Killian. ¿No crees que tengo razón?

Incapaz de encontrar una respuesta que no delatara su ira, Regina cogió un velo blanco del costurero poniéndolo sobre su cabeza y cubriendo con él al pequeño Henry, como si aquella delicada tela pudiera suponer una auténtica barrera con el mundo.

\- Qué pesada es la tía Zelena, ¿verdad?- Le dijo al niño.

\- Muuucho. – Le contestó en un susurró.

\- Menos mal que no nos parecemos. ¿Cómo? ¿No contestas? ¿Insinúas acaso que yo también soy una pesada? – El niño no contestó con una sonrisa en los labios, sabiendo lo que significaba el fingido enfado de su madrina. – Eso se merece un castigo, jovencito. ¡Ataque de cosquillas!

En el momento en el que las manos de Regina atacaron los costados de Henry y este comenzó a reír y patalear, la puerta de la entrada se abrió sin ninguna ceremonia, dando paso a una brillante cabellera rubia.

Regina hubiera deseado quedarse bajo la ficticia protección del velo, esconderse tras la neblina y no tener que enfrentarse a la mirada de Emma Swan, pero eso no sería posible. Se alzó lo más graciosamente que pudo mientras se quitaba la tela y rezaba porque su pelo no fuera un auténtico desastre ahora que volvía a encontrarse con Emma, por primera vez en diez años.

A partir de aquí viene lo verdaderamente interesante, ¿qué pasará con nuestras chicas?

Gracias por leer :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! No pensaba que fuera a actualizar tan pronto, pero al leer las reviews expectantes por el siguiente capítulo, no lo he podido evitar y os traigo otro poquito para evitar sufrimientos. **

**A partir de ahora, como dije, ya empieza lo mejor. Con las idas y venidas de Regina :D**

**Espero que os guste. **

**CAPÍTULO 4**

No había cambiado nada. Su ropa quizás, pero no sus ojos. Seguían siendo del mismo verde intenso de siempre. Aunque aquellos ojos apenas le dedicaron un segundo de atención y pronto se dirigieron a su hermana, como si apenas la hubiera visto.

\- Señora Whale, es un placer volver a verla. Su marido me invitó a ver unas armas.

\- Sí, Víctor es un gran coleccionista. ¿Conoce a mi hermana, la señorita Regina Mills?- Los ojos de Emma volvieron a posarse en ella.

\- Mucho gusto.

Regina iba a responder cuando sintió un leve tirón en la manga de su vestido.

\- Mami, preséntame. – Henry siempre había odiado sentirse ignorado por los demás. Era un perfecto caballero desde pronta edad y disfrutaba siendo introducido con honores. Regina siempre sonreía con su seriedad ante el asunto y se complacía por el apelativo de "mami", pero de alguna forma, la incredulidad que apareció en los ojos de Emma la hicieron desear, por primera vez desde que tenía a Henry, aclarar el punto de su parentesco.

\- Permítame que le presente a mi ahijado, Henry Mills.

\- ¿Cómo está usted? – Dijo el niño con una torpe reverencia.

\- Bien, chico. Encantada de conocerte.

\- Ahora que ya se conocen todos, voy a buscar a Víctor, volveré en un instante.

Zelena salió de la habitación dejando a Emma y Regina con un niño ajeno a la tensión entre los adultos.

\- ¿Usted conoció a mis padres, señorita Swan?

\- No estoy segura.

\- Sí los conocía Henry. – Respondió Regina antes de dirigirse a Emma. – Supongo que recordará a Aurora y Philip.

\- Por supuesto, Aurora fue como una hermana para mí. Estaba deseando volver a verla.

\- Me temo que será ya demasiado tarde, señorita Swan. Fallecieron hace seis años. – Por primera vez desde que había entrado en aquella habitación, el rostro de Emma presentó alguna emoción y Regina tuvo que combatir el impulso de consolarla.

\- No me llegó noticia.

\- Lo imagino. Nadie hubiera sabido dónde enviarla, de todos modos.

\- ¿Y Henry…?

\- Su hijo. Tenía dos años cuando fallecieron, yo había sido su madrina y decidí convertirme en su tutora legal.

\- Entonces, ¿usted conocía a mis padres, señorita?- Los ojos de Henry brillaban - ¿Me hablará de ellos? Mi madrina siempre me está contando historias, pero ya empieza a repetirse.

Antes de que la señorita Swan pudiera contestar a los ruegos de Henry, el matrimonio Whale entró al salón llevándose con ellos a Emma con la emocionante tarea de mostrarle la precisión de las escopetas que el doctor coleccionaba.

En el momento en el que el aroma de canela que seguía acompañando a Emma sin importar los años o los cambios que hubiera sufrido, Regina se sintió capaz de respirar de nuevo. Había sobrevivido al primer encuentro, a partir de entonces todo sería más fácil, dolería menos. O eso quería pensar.

Tras terminar de arreglarse y recoger su abundante melena oscura en un sencillo moño, Henry la arrastró al jardín para jugar. Emma seguía allí con los Whale, aunque apenas desvió la mirada cuando Regina salió al jardín. Debía asumir que Emma la había olvidado. Cuanto antes lo asumiera, antes podría olvidar ella también. Diez años de sufrimiento tenían que haber sido suficiente castigo para su pobre pecado.

\- Madrina, madrina, ¿puedo ir a jugar?

\- Claro Henry, pero ten cuidado por favor.

\- ¡Sí!

Los hijos de Zelena solían practicar juegos demasiado temerarios para el gusto de Regina y Henry era, en su opinión, un muchacho demasiado delicado como para poder disfrutar con seguridad de aquellas actividades.

\- Regina, tengo fantásticas noticias. – La estridente voz de Zelena atrajo su atención apartándola de la figura de Henry. – La señorita Swan ha aceptado una nueva invitación esta noche en la casa del señor Gold. Henry ya se encuentra perfectamente, por lo que podrás acompañarnos. Así podrás darme la razón cuando Víctor asegure que la señorita Swan elegirá a Neal.

\- Zelena no creo que yo pueda ser un buen juez en ese asunto.

\- Tonterías Regina. Tú eres la única desinteresada puesto que no has apostado por ninguna partida. Podrás decirnos a quién crees que la señorita Swan dedica más atención.

\- Zelena, realmente pienso que eso no es algo sobre lo que se pueda apostar. La señorita Swan…

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, un fuerte golpe seguido de un chillido la hicieron olvidar sus palabras. Al girarse, contempló a Henry tirado en el suelo, había sangre y el pánico no tardó en acudir a su mente.

\- ¡Henry! – Gritó mientras corría hacia él.

\- Ah, me duele, me duele… ¡mami!

\- Tranquilo pequeño, estoy aquí. No va a pasar nada, te dejará de doler pronto, ya verás.

Regina permaneció junto a Henry, susurrándole palabras de cariño, mientras el doctor Whale examinaba su brazo.

\- Tenemos que llevarlo a su habitación. Llamen a los criados para llevarlo.- Whale dijo tras inspeccionarlo.

\- No quiero, no quiero que nadie me coja. Me duele. – Protestó el niño.

\- Henry, cariño, tienes que dejar que te lleven para que el doctor Whale pueda examinar y el dolor se te pase pronto.

\- Llévame tú.

\- Cielo, ya eres un hombrecito y no puedo contigo. Podrías caerte y hacerte más daño.

\- Yo lo llevaré. – Había olvidado que Emma estaba allí. – Puedo hacerlo. – Regina la miró, concentrada en la seriedad de sus palabras antes de asentir.

\- Henry, la señorita Swan te llevará. ¿Te parece eso bien?

\- Sí.

Sin necesitar mayor invitación, Emma se arrodilló junto al niño recogiéndolo con cuidado, dejando que Regina la guiara hasta la habitación de Henry. No hubo palabras, más allá de un tembloroso "gracias" por parte de Regina.

Para cuando el médico abandonó la habitación de Henry dejando al pequeño dormido y Regina se reunió con el resto de su familia en el salón para comunicar el estado del niño, Emma Swan ya se había marchado.

\- Verdaderamente, la señorita Swan no fue demasiado galante contigo, Regina. Le pregunté antes de marcharse qué impresión le habías causado a pesar del accidente de Henry y me dijo que estabas tan cambiada que apenas habría podido reconocerte.

**Hoy lo dejamos aquí. Ya sé, ya sé, que muchas estaríais esperando un encuentro más... pasional, com mínimo. Pero en la primera parte sí que me he dejado guiar más por el libro de Jane Austen en el que está basado. Después, ya me permitiré mis licencias. **

**Gracias por leer :)**

H


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! ¿Qué tal el comienzo de semana? Espero que bien :) Muchas gracias a todas las que seguís la historia y emplear un poco de tiempo en dejarme un comentario, me hace mucha ilusión leerlos y siempre anima a escribir. **

**Espero que os guste :)**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

"Tan distinta que apenas la habría reconocido" Regina pensaba en aquellas palabras mientras terminaba de trenzar su largo cabello antes de disponerse a acostarse con su convaleciente ahijado.

Emma Swan había dicho estas palabras u otras semejantes sin imaginar que ella se iba a enterar y, realmente, Regina se preguntaba si era cierto. Si la belleza que un día había cautivado a su dulce Emma se había marchitado como una flor a la que se deja diez años sin agua ni sol.

Regina, en cambio, no podía resarcirse pues Emma no había cambiado si no era a mejor. Los años que habían distraído su juventud y su frescura le habían dado a ella mayor belleza y porte. Si algo estaba claro era que Emma Swan no la había perdonado. Regina le había hecho daño, la había abandonado y decepcionado; más incluso, al hacer eso lo había hecho por fragilidad de carácter y una recta personalidad no puede tolerar algo así. La había abandonado para satisfacer a otros y proteger a ambas. Fue con la mejor de sus intenciones, fue por amor, pero fue debilidad y cobardía a los ojos de Emma.

El único sentimiento de la señorita Swan al que podía aspirar era simpatía o indiferencia, después de todo lo que habían sido la una para la otra. Pues ella no la seguía amando, de ser así habría vuelto mucho antes, cuando su situación económica le dio la independencia que hubieran necesitado para emprender una vida juntas.

No, Emma Swan ya no la amaba, no podía amarla. Estuvieron unidas, pero ahora aquella atracción que Regina ejercía sobre ella se había marchitado para siempre. Pensaba Emma a la sazón en casarse, por los comentarios que su hermana le había hecho. Era rica y deseaba establecerse y lo haría en cuanto encontrara al hombre adecuado y cuanto antes lograra sacarla de su mente y su corazón, antes podría volver a la normalidad.

\- Mamá.

\- Ya voy, cielo.

Se celebraría otra cena aquella noche. Sin duda, el señor Gold querría mostrar a la casamentera heredera lo beneficioso de una unión con su primogénito. Otra cena a la que Regina se hallaba feliz de no asistir, teniendo como único plan de la velada acurrucarse junto a Henry y vigilar que no se girara en sueños sobre su brazo herido.

Tan pronto como se sentó a su lado en la cama, el pequeño buscó el abrazo de su madrina, dejándose arrullar por sus suaves caricias y el sonido de su voz. Regina, ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba, incluyendo una nueva sombra en la puerta que había dejado entreabierta, atrajo a Henry hacia sí.

\- Recuerdo que tu padre también se cayó de un árbol una vez. Justo como tú.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo fue?

\- Pues veamos, déjame pensar…

_Eran jóvenes y estaban enamoradas. Su corazón juvenil no temía aceptar que Emma lo era todo para ella. Era vagamente consciente del pecado que suponía a ojos de la sociedad amarla, pero en aquel momento, con los brazos de Emma rodeándola y sus dos mejores amigos alrededor, a Regina le resultaba imposible pensar que aquello estaba mal. _

\- _Philip es inútil que discutas, las damas presentes saben que yo soy más fuerte que tú.- Gritó Emma al observar los vanos intentos de Philip de impresionar a Aurora con su destreza con un palo que simulaba ser una espada. _

\- _¿Y desde cuándo es eso Swan? _

\- _Desde siempre principito. _

\- _Oigo muchas palabras saliendo te tu boca, Swan, pero ningún movimiento. _

\- _Un auténtico caballero no necesita desperdiciar sus habilidades. Además, mi chica y yo estamos muy bien así. – Añadió abrazando un poco más fuerte a Regina. _

_Siempre agradecería que Philip y Aurora hubieran aceptado su relación de una manera tan natural. Eran los únicos frente a los que no tenían que esconderse. _

\- _¿Un caballero tú? Si no podrías ni contra un débil animalillo. _

\- _Semejante ignominia, principito. Yo sería capaz de vencer a un dragón si fuera necesario… y quedarme con mi damisela. – Gritó Emma. _

\- _Pues yo también. _

\- _¿Ah, sí? Demuéstralo. _

\- _¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga? ¿Tienes acaso un dragón?_

\- _No, pero te reto a mostrar tu valentía. Deberás trepar a lo más alto de ese árbol. Para asegurarnos de que no le temes a las alturas. _

\- _No sé si…_

\- _¿Prefieres quedar como un cobarde ante Aurora?_

\- _Ni hablar._

Una melancólica sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Regina.

\- Tu padre solo estaba intentando impresionar a tu madre, Henry.

\- ¿Qué más?

\- Creo recordar cierto intento de vencer a un dragón. – Emma entró en la habitación sin hacerse anunciar.

\- Wow, ¿en serio? ¿Un dragón?- Gritó Henry emocionado.

\- Uno imaginario, Henry. La Señorita Swan y tu padre se pelearon por saber quién de los dos sería capaz de matar a un dragón y salvar a la damisela.

\- ¿Y quién ganó? – Regina permaneció en silencio ante aquella inesperada pregunta.

\- Tu padre, Henry. – Emma contestó por ella. – Ganó tu padre.

\- ¡Bien por papá!

\- Sí, señorito, pero ya es hora de dormir. Dale las buenas noches a la señorita Swan.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches chico. Señorita Mills.

Emma no esperó mayor saludo o deferencia y Regina tuvo que contentarse con una única mirada indiferente en toda la conversación. Por un momento, al escuchar su voz, su corazón se había ilusionado creyendo que volvía a verla, pero era Henry y no ella el dueño de sus desvelos. Y era comprensible, pensaba Regina, pues al fin y al cabo el niño era el hijo de Aurora, quien fuera su gran amiga y confidente. Si Emma le mostraba cierta atención a ella, si se acercaba para hablarle, siempre sería en relación a Henry. Eso era lo único que las unía ya.

Temiendo que el niño notara su pesadumbre, Regina abandonó la habitación con la excusa de traer un vaso de agua. Sus pasos la guiaban hasta las cocinas cuando unas risas llamaron su atención. Una de ellas, la más suave y cristalina, era inconfundiblemente la risa de Emma Swan.

Para cuando llegó a la esquina de la que procedían las risas, Emma estaba apoyada en la pared conversando alegremente con una joven doncella. Regina no necesitaba ver más, conocía perfectamente la expresión que indicaban aquellos ojos verdes. Emma Swan estaba coqueteando con una doncella mientras estaban bajo el mismo techo. ¿Pero qué podía esperar? Se repetía Regina mientras se alejaba de ellas. Para Emma, ya no significaba nada.

Más tarde supo que la razón de la presencia de Emma en casa de su hermana no era otra que disponer de su carruaje para acompañarlos a la nueva cena en casa del señor Gold. Regina temía el día en el que su pequeño Henry ya no pudiera presentar una excusa válida y se viera obligada a asistir a alguna de aquellas veladas y presenciar de nuevo el descarado coqueteo de Emma Swan.

**En el próximo capítulo... Regina no podrá seguir eludiendo las cenas con Emma Swan and company y tendremos algún que otro recuerdo de juventud.**

**Gracias por leer ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Viernes por fin, ya pensaba que no llegaba. **

**Love Girl:** yo también sufro con Regina, pero dale una oportunidad. Aún no sabemos toda su versión. **LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen:** jajaja sí, puede que una Emma celosa aparezca en el futuro, quien sabe, todo el mundo acaba probando su propia medicina.

**Espero que os guste :)**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Sus peores temores se cumplieron cuando el brazo de Henry mejoró tanto que el niño apenas la necesitaba para dormir, pudiendo ser sustituida por alguna doncella que velara su sueño. Así pues, Regina no tenía más motivos por los que no asistir a las cenas de su hermana. Menos aún cuando la próxima iba a celebrarse allí mismo, en el salón donde pasaba sus mañanas.

Su hermana Zelena y el esposo de esta, el señor Whale, se afanaban en lograr la atención del Juez Gold, quien los escuchaba con expresión distraída. Ruby Humbert parecía haber encontrado una gran conversación con la joven esposa del juez, Belle Gold, dejando a su esposo admirando la colección de armas del doctor Whale. Emma, quien llegó la última, no tardó en verse rodeada por las atenciones del señor Jones y Neal.

Puede llamarle la atención al lector, que se refiera al hijo del juezo Gold por su nombre de pila, despojándolo del título de señor. No es porque el joven no lo merezca, sino porque la particularidad en su apellido dificulta la tarea. El joven Neal nació de un matrimonio anterior del juez Gold. Antes de que llegar a ser juez y su fortuna incrementara exponencialmente, logró casarse con una hermosa mujer de familia superior a su propio linaje y de nombre Milah. La hermosa muchacha se desposó creyéndose enamorada, mas el tiempo trajo el desengaño con su marido al que llegó a despreciar.

No fue ningún secreto que la primera señora de Gold tenía diversos amantes, así que, cuando la joven anunció el embarazo, el juez Gold se negó a reconocerlo, renegando de su esposa y su dudoso hijo. Milah cayó en la deshonra, el adulterio, cuando es cometido por una mujer, era un pecado que no encontraría perdón ni siquiera cometido en nombre del verdadero amor. Al nacer y no ser reconocido por su padre, Neal tomó el apellido de soltera de su madre, Cassidy. Solo Dios sabe qué hizo aquella mujer para sobrevivir y mantener a su hijo sin ingresos ni apoyo.

Libre de su mujer, el señor Gold se convirtió en juez y no volvió a saber de su hijo hasta que la noticia de la muerte de su esposa lo conmovió. Por el amor que un día había sentido por la pobre Milah, Gold aceptó mantener y cuidar de ese hijo que había perdido tempranamente a su madre, aunque nunca lo reconoció oficialmente ni le dio su apellido.

Así que, legalmente, seguía siendo el señor Cassidy, aunque pocos osaban pronunciar ese nombre en presencia de su padre. Tan solo unos meses después, por cierto, de la trágica muerte de su anterior esposa, el juez Gold contrajo matrimonio con una doncella que había servido en su casa durante años y a la que doblaba la edad.

Así que el señor Jones y el señor Cassidy se encontraban hablando con Emma, alabando cualquier rasgo, desde su vestido hasta su peinado. La cena no transcurrió de manera distinta y Regina se limitó a escuchar las conversaciones que los demás invitados mantenían. Solo un tema en especial llamó su atención. Cuando Zelena le preguntó a Emma si no pensaba casarse pronto.

\- Sí, señora Whale – Contestó ella – Estoy decidida a contraer cualquier matrimonio tonto. Siempre que esa persona posea un carácter fuerte y alegre. Pero, sobre todo, ha de ser una persona capaz de mantenerse firme en sus deseos. No podría estar jamás con alguien cuya opinión y decisiones cambian prontamente, cual veleta al viento.

Aquellas palabras, Regina lo sabía, iban dirigidas especialmente a ella. Si tan solo Emma supiera, si la hubiera dejado explicar que ni su pasión ni su amor habían cambiado. Que se habían mantenido firmes e inamovibles por más de diez años. Pero era inútil. Tan solo le quedaba el consuelo de que una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, sí fue merecedora del cariño de Emma.

_Flashback_

_Habían pasado meses encontrándose clandestinamente en los bosques sin mayor propósito que la de permanecer abrazadas hablando de todo y nada o disfrutando del silencio y el calor de sus pieles. _

\- _Regina. – Dijo Emma un día. - ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

\- _Emma, somos dos mujeres. No hay forma humana de que un sacerdote acceda …_

\- _Lo sé, lo sé. – La cortó la rubia. – Pero si pudiéramos, si pudieras… ¿me elegirías? Nadie me ha elegido nunca, ni mis padres ni ninguna de las familias que venían buscando un niño al que adoptar. _

\- _Oh Emma, nunca lo dudes. Te quiero y siempre te elegiré a ti. Siempre._

_Regina buscó sus labios, tratando de transmitirle con sus labios el amor que sus palabras no alcanzaban a expresar. _

\- _Encontraré una manera, Regina, de que estemos siempre juntas. Puede que ahora no tenga nada, pero soy inteligente. Tengo…tengo esta sensación de que mis padres son personas importantes. Algún día los encontraré, me convertiré en una rica heredera y, entonces, podremos estar juntas. Porque ¿sabes? La sociedad es siempre más permisiva con los vicios ajenos cuando el pecador es adinerado. _

\- _Eso es muy cierto. _

\- _Encontraré la manera, ya lo verás. _

\- _Lo sé, Emma, lo sé. _

El resto de la velada estaba ocupada por la música y el baile. Regina era incapaz de recordar la última vez que bailó en una fiesta. Desgraciadamente para ella sí que recordaba la última vez que bailó, en los brazos de Emma, diez años atrás, al ritmo de una música que sonaba tan solo en sus mentes. Pero cuán lejos estaban ahora aquellos clandestinos bailes de las piezas que compartía con el señor Jones o el señor Cassidy.

Regina había tomado posesión del piano, ofreciéndose a poner la música y evitar el baile. No tenía fuerzas como para fingir diversión saltando y girando en un alegre compás, o dedicando gentilezas a los caballeros que la invitaran a bailar. Aunque, sobre todo, no podría soportar tener que tocar a Emma porque el baile conjunto así lo ordenara y descubrir que su tacto se había vuelto frío con el paso del tiempo.

Estaba mucho mejor así, aprovechando la diversión de los demás para observar el brillo de sus ojos y el calor de sus mejillas al bailar. Incluso, podía crear la ilusión de abstraerse con la música hasta el punto de pretender olvidar que Emma estaba allí.

Le llegaban, sin embargo, retazos de la conversación. En una ocasión, le oyó preguntar al señor Jones si es que Regina nunca bailaba, a lo que este respondió que hacía tiempo que la señorita Mills había abandonado por completo la danza o cualquier otra diversión.

Si supiera cómo de desacertadas eran aquellas palabras. Que el corazón de Regina seguía anhelando las emociones de la juventud, pero que era con Emma y nadie más con quien podría dejar ser su cuerpo libre.

_Flashback_

\- _No, no es así. Emma, concéntrate. _

\- _Me pides demasiado cuando tu cuerpo está tan cerca del mío. _

\- _Mi querida Emma, tú has insistido en aprender a bailar como una dama y eso es lo que harás. _

_Así llevaban al menos varios minutos, discutiendo sobre las posiciones y distancias que debían guardar. Pues Emma estaba decidida a convertirse en una dama, al menos, lo suficientemente educada como para poder presentarse a sus padres, cuando los encontrara, y bailar con Regina con corrección. _

\- _Empecemos de nuevo. – Dijo la morena. – Una mano alrededor de mi cintura, la otra en mi mano. Y tuyo es el primer movimiento. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres._

\- _Regina, esto es imposible. – Los pies de Emma se encontraban intermitentemente con el obstáculo de los de su pareja. _

\- _Lo estás haciendo muy bien Emma. _

\- _No paro de pisarte, tendríamos que parar. _

\- _¿Bromeas? Ahora que ya casi no siento los pies, podemos seguir así para siempre. _

_Emma se rió, abrazando a Regina con más fuerza, sintiendo la suave presión de sus pechos. _

\- _¿Bailarías conmigo para siempre?- Preguntó Emma. _

\- _Hasta el fin del mundo._

_Fin Del flashback_

Cuando el baile terminó, alguno de los asistentes decidió que un juego de cartas sería el final perfecto para la velada. Antes de que pudiera protestar, Regina se encontró sentada en una mesa rodeada de personas a las que preferiría dejar de ver y peligrosamente cerca de Emma Swan.

\- El mentiroso es el nuevo juego de moda.- Comentó el señor Jones

Las cartas fueron sucediéndose, precedidas de la declaración de su contenido, seguida o no de alguna acusación de "mentiroso". Sin intentarlo siquiera, Regina se encontró ganando varias partidas y todos los presentes afirmaron ser incapaces de leer su rostro. A la cuarta partida, creyó poder deshacerse pronto de todas sus cartas cuando lanzó las tres últimas proclamando que eran 3 doses.

\- Mentirosa. – La peligrosa voz de Emma atrajo su atención. Por primera vez, en largo tiempo, reconoció su mirada retadora.

Regina levantó las cartas, mostrando dos unos y un dos.

\- No sé cómo lo ha podido decir, señorita Swan. – Exclamaron los presentes, mientras la mirada de Emma seguía concentrada en Regina.

\- Siempre sé cuándo está mintiendo. – Afirmó Emma.

Nadie reparó en la intensidad de las miradas que intercambiaban las dos mujeres mientras el juego se reanudaba y las conversaciones volvían a fluir.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? En el próximo capítulo (que creo que no tardaré mucho en subir) Emma se interesará sobre los motivos que han mantenido a Regina en la soltería durante 10 años y veremos un poco más de su pasado. **

**Gracias por leer :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Hoy vuelve OUAT, ¿está todo el mundo tan emocionado como yo? Os dejo otro capítulo. **

**Espero que os guste :)**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Aquella noche, Henry se había despertado tras una vívida pesadilla en la que volvía a caer de un árbol, y Regina no estaba para curarlo. Cuando la llamó en mitad de la noche con aquella historia, no tardó en tranquilizarlo prometiéndole que ella siempre estaría con él cuando la necesitara.

Sin embargo, para cuando el niño se calmó y decidió volver a dormirse, el sueño había abandonado completamente a Regina, sustituyéndolo por miles de recuerdos de Emma. Todas aquellas tardes besándose, riendo, compartiendo confidencias. Prometiéndose amor hasta la eternidad. Soñando que el mundo era suyo y que la realidad no importaba.

Por qué seguía mereciendo aquel castigo, aquella tortura. Lo único que había hecho era enamorarse de una persona maravillosa, leal y cariñosa, ¿tanto importaba que fuera del sexo equivocado? ¿Era por eso por lo que Dios la castigaba mostrándole lo que nunca más podría volver a tener?

Quería pensar que Emma ya no la amaba, que había olvidado el tiempo que habían pasado juntas y no era consciente de lo mucho que Regina la seguía amando. Por extraño que parezca, era preferible a pensar que su única intención volviendo y dejándose cortejar por esos dos hombres, era torturarla.

El amanecer la descubrió despierta y agotada. Desayunó en silencio, paseó con Henry y lo observó jugando con los otros niños. El aire de la mañana era placenteramente refrescante. Pensó que podría dormir un rato si tenía suerte, no quería ni imaginar el aspecto ojeroso y cansado que tendría, cuando Zelena apareció buscándola.

\- La señorita Swan ha venido a ver al señor Jones, seguida por el señor Cassidy. Al parecer quieren dar un paseo por los alrededores y nos han invitado.

\- Zelena, no me siento con ánimos para paseos.

\- Tonterías. Vamos, no seas perezosa, nos están esperando.

Discutir con Zelena era tan inútil como decirle al día que no diera paso a la noche. Para cuando quiso volver a protestar, ya se encontraba en el camino del bosque, rodeada de conversaciones a las que le interesaba prestar la más mínima atención.

Como siempre, el señor Jones y el señor Cassidy se deshacían en atenciones con Emma; Zelena mantenía ocupado a Whale y, al menos, Regina podía disfrutar de la tranquilidad de aquel día soleado.

Aunque los bosques eran traicioneros, tenían demasiados recuerdos. Si se dejaba llevar y olvidaba dónde estaba, casi podía escuchar la risa de Emma corriendo entre los árboles, su figura escondiéndose para evitar ser atrapada; cayendo, presa finalmente de unos amantes brazos, al suelo para unir sus labios con los de ella.

Regina miró a Emma, observando su expresión ausente de las anécdotas de los dos hombres y se preguntó si ella también lo recordaría.

Llegados a un pequeño arroyo surgido de las últimas lluvias, Regina pasó sobre unas piedras sin que ningún caballero ofreciera sus servicios, cosa que tampoco le importaba. Emma, por su parte, rechazó cualquier intento de Killian o Neal por darle la mano como ayuda a su equilibrio. Regina sabía que era demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar aquella ayuda de un hombre, pero también recordaba lo poco diestra que podía llegar a ser Emma Swan, así que se detuvo para esperar a que cruzara.

Sus expectaciones se cumplieron, cuando un pie resbaló y la rubia cabellera de Emma golpeó el suelo. Regina se apresuró a arrodillarse sobre ella, posando una mano sobre su mejilla con leves movimientos para que despertara.

El alivio recorrió su cuerpo cuando se reencontró con los ojos verdes de Emma, tanto que fue incapaz de esconder su sonrisa o de recordar que debía apartar la mano.

\- Tan patosa como siempre.

Sin resentimiento ni fría indiferencia, con tan solo confusión, aquella era la mirada que conocía. Aunque su reencuentro duró poco. Los caballeros no tardaron en apartar a Regina para poder ayudar a Emma y ella volvió a ser la mujer con la que había compartido los últimos días y no la mejor época de su vida.

\- Estamos casi en el pueblo de al lado. – Anunció el doctor sorprendido.- Ya que estamos aquí, deberíamos visitar a mi madre, querida.

\- Estoy demasiado cansada para eso, Víctor. Yo te esperaré justo aquí. – Respondió Zelena, no era un secreto que no le tenía una gran estima a su familia política.

\- Señor Cassidy, ¿no es aquí donde vive una buena amiga suya? La señorita Tamara, creo. – Killian estaba encantado de poder recordar frente a todos que su adversario en la conquista de Emma ya tenía algo parecido a un compromiso con otra mujer.

\- Sí, así es. Una amiga mía.

En cualquier caso, tanto el señor Cassidy como el doctor Whale se dirigieron al pueblo cercano, dejando a los cuatro restantes descansando en un claro. Killian no tardó en acompañar a Emma a pasear por los alrededores y, no pudiendo soportar la molesta compañía de su hermana, Regina se escabulló entre los arbustos, buscando un refugio en una piedra cercana.

\- Dígame señor Jones – La voz de Emma llegó hasta su lugar de reposo. Estaba claro que los otros dos no podían verla y seguían hablando. - ¿Usted conoce desde hace tiempo a la señorita Mills?

\- Oh sí, su madre y yo somos buenos amigos. Llevo varios años en su casa.

\- ¿Y cómo es que no se ha casado?

\- ¿Regina? La muy ingrata ha rechazado a todos los pretendientes que su madre le ha ofrecido. Al principio, a Cora no le importaba, confiando en que la belleza de su hija sería duradera. Sin embargo, renegó de ella completamente tras el asunto "Leopold".

\- ¿Qué asunto?

\- Leopold White era un nombre muy importante, rico, con un título nobiliario, todo lo que Cora quería para su hija. Y él estaba muy interesado en desposar a Regina. No es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que él era un nombre maduro y ella una joven muy hermosa. Regina se negó, pero Cora continuó con los preparativos confiando en que su hija entraría en razón. Sin embargo, finalmente Leopold rompió el compromiso. Cuando Cora le preguntó la razón, White contestó que sabía la verdad, que Regina le había confesado que Henry era hijo suyo y que no era doncella. Naturalmente, era mentira y su madre lo sabía, pero Leopold no y no quiso volver a saber nada más.

\- ¿Por qué haría eso?

\- Era una muchacha estúpida e ingrata, como ya he dicho. Realmente, Regina había estado "destinada" casi desde su nacimiento al hombre que heredaría Apple Hall y el título de sir Henry una vez sus padres murieran, un primo lejano, un tal Robin de Locksley. Pero es otra unión a la que se ha negado sin llegar a conocerlo siquiera y, tras los rumores que surgieron por lo de Leopold, fue imposible encontrarle un pretendiente digno. Así que Cora lo dio por imposible.

Los pasos se fueron alejando dejando a una confundida Regina al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Qué derecho tenía Emma a preguntar algo así? ¿O Killian de contarlo? ¿Acaso Emma pensaba que podría casarse con cualquier otro, que no la esperaría, que no respetaría su promesa?

_Flashback_

_Ya había pasado un año. Regina era consciente de que Emma nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en un mismo sitio y que, la única razón por la que todavía no se había marchado a cumplir sus sueños, era ella. Una parte de ella se sentía culpable por esforzarse en retener a un espíritu libre como Emma, pero su parte más egoísta solo podía desear que no se marchara nunca. _

_Yacían tumbadas, abrazadas la una a la otra, sobre una gruesa manta azul que Regina había logrado sustraer de su casa sin que nadie se enterara. Una mano de Emma recorría perezosamente su brazo, mientras la otra descansaba en su vientre. Su rostro se escondía entre abundante cabellera negra. _

\- _Regina. _

\- _Dime. _

\- _Quiero que seas mi mujer. – Los ojos verdes de Emma parecían más claros, conmovidos por la intensa necesidad. _

\- _Emma, es imposible. – Le rompía el corazón tener que decirle que no cuando era lo único que deseaba. _

\- _No lo es. ¿Qué es el matrimonio? ¿Acaso no es solo un papel y una promesa ante Dios? No me importa el papel y Dios está en todas partes, al menos eso dicen. _

\- _¿Qué pretendes?- Emma se incorporó haciendo que Regina quedara de rodillas frente a ella. _

\- _Pretendo prometerte amor verdadero hasta el día de mi muerte. Prometo no alejarme de ti nunca y, si la vida nos separara, volver a ti, porque tú eres mi hogar, Regina. Si tú me aceptas.- Emma extrajo de un bolsillo dos anillos dorados, simples, sin ninguna ornamentación. – Sé que no es mucho, pero algún día podré darte un anillo mejor si…_

\- _Es perfecto Emma. – Regina extendió la mano y dejó que la rubia le colocara uno de los anillos. – Yo prometo quererte, cuidarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe. Ser tuya, elegirte a ti por encima de todo y esperarte si algún día te alejas de mi lado. _

_El anillo restante fue colocado en el dedo de Emma y un dulce beso selló la promesa. _

_Fin del flashback. _

No importaba lo que hubiera pasado. Ni siquiera que Emma se hubiera marchado. Ella había prometido volver y Regina había prometido esperarla, y siempre cumplía sus promesas.

El doctor Whale y el señor Cassidy regresaron y el grupo volvió a ponerse en marcha. El cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en el cuerpo de Regina y recordó, a su pesar, que apenas había dormido en toda la noche. Debía de estar completamente abstraída, porque no percibió la cercanía de Emma hasta que esta le habló.

\- Parece agotada, Regina.

\- Henry tuvo una pesadilla anoche y se acostó en mi cama.

\- Déjame adivinar, se parece a su madre. – Regina la miró tratando de ocultar la risa.

\- Ya no sabía dónde empezaban sus pies y terminaban mis costillas.

\- No has de jurarlo, creo que todavía conservo cardenales de las noches en la que compartí cama con Aurora. Y, además, no había forma de despertarla, era toda una bella durmiente.

\- Sí, lo era.

El sonido de un carruaje las distrajo. Ruby y Graham conducían una pequeña carreta tiada por dos caballos.

\- Buenos días. – Dijeron. – Tenemos sitio para uno si alguna dama está demasiado cansada.

\- Regina – Susurró Emma a su lado- Deberías ir con ellos.

\- No digas tonterías, puedo andar perfectamente y no quiero molestar.

\- Eres demasiado testaruda para tu propio bien. Por suerte para ti, yo lo soy más. Vamos. Insisto.

Regina trató de protestar, pero la mano de Emma sobre su espalda le cortó la respiración. La piel le ardía donde Emma la tocaba. Terminó sentada junto a Ruby, pero sus ojos no dejaron a Emma hasta que los árboles ocultaron su figura entre el espesor.

**En el próximo capítulo, excursión de Henry, Regina y Emma a solas con un flashback intenso :)**

**Gracias por leer **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola :) **

**Quería dar las gracias a todas las que vais leyendo, comentando, dándole a fav... La verdad es que yo soy bastante tímida y me cuesta arrancarme a hacer grandes comentarios, por lo menos hasta que coja más soltura, porque una vez que me pongo a hablar ya no hay quien me pare. Pero, en fin, que os lo agradezco igualmente :)**

**Ah, por si hay mentes sensibles, el capítulo de hoy tiene partes más M, aunque tampoco se pasan. Pero es un pequeño regalito. **

**Espero que os guste **

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Henry ya estaba vestido y listo. Solo faltaban las flores. Su vestido negro necesitaba algunos remaches en algunas partes, pero era demasiado tarde para eso si querían ir y volver el mismo día.

\- Vamos cielo, el coche espera.

Regina salió a la calle con Henry cogido de la mano, demasiado absorta en sonreírle al niño como para fijarse en la figura con la que casi tropieza.

\- Señorita Swan, lo lamento, no miraba por dónde iba.

\- No importa. ¿Se marchan?

\- Sí, tenemos un poco de prisa. – Dijo Regina mirando hacia el coche que los esperaba.

\- Vamos a ver a mis papás. – Anunció Henry mostrando las flores.

\- Hoy es… el aniversario de su pérdida.- Completó Regina. – Está invitada si quiere acompañarnos a mostrar sus respetos.

\- Sí, me gustaría mucho. – Repuso Emma.

\- Pues vamos.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio. Regina se contentaba con abrazar a Henry y sonreír cuando el niño la miraba. Odiaba aquel día con todas sus fuerzas. Aurora y Philip habían sido su único apoyo tras la marcha de Emma. Eran los únicos que sabían lo que había habido entre ellas y no la juzgaron ni le preguntaron, simplemente la apoyaron y le permitieron ser parte de su vida.

Cuando ellos murieron, la soledad se hizo insoportable. De no haber sido por Henry no sabía lo que hubiera hecho.

El cementerio seguía como cada año. Alguna tumba nueva quizás, aunque eso era algo a lo que Regina prefería no prestar atención. Guió a Emma y a Henry hasta dos lápidas idénticas con los nombres de sus amigos.

Henry se arrodilló y dejó las flores como Regina le había enseñado a hacer.

\- Henry, cariño, te dejaremos solos para que hables con ellos. Estaremos ahí abajo, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño asintió y Regina le hizo un gesto a Emma para que la siguiera. Era extraño volver a estar solas con ella sin nadie más alrededor.

\- ¿Venís mucho aquí? – Preguntó Emma tras un incómodo silencio.

\- Todos los años. Quiero pensar que eso hace que Henry se sienta un poco más cerca de ellos. Hablamos mucho de ellos, pero es difícil mantener vivo un recuerdo que no tuvo tiempo de forjar.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo murieron? – Podía escuchar las lágrimas atascadas en su voz.

\- Fue hace seis años. Aurora salió tarde del trabajo, era de noche y quería llegar a casa cuanto antes para estar con Henry y Philip. Eran tan felices entonces, Emma- Supo que había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no le importaba. – Siempre les agradeceré que me dejaran formar parte de esa felicidad. Mientras… mientras Aurora volvía a casa comenzó a llover y decidió coger un atajo por las partes cerradas del bosque para llegar antes. Debió caer sobre alguna trampa, una especie de aguja envenenada que los cazadores habían colocado por las plagas de roedores. Se lo clavó, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Llegó a casa, se fue a la cama y, a la mañana siguiente, cuando Philip intentó despertarla con un beso, fue imposible. Había muerto por la noche.

Evitó mirar a Emma, no quería que viera sus vanos esfuerzos por luchar contra el llanto, antes de tomar aire y seguir.

\- Philip me pidió que cuidara de Henry durante unos días, mientras solucionaba lo del funeral. Yo era su madrina, no podía negarme. Pero pasaron los días y no tenía noticias suyas. Cuando fui a verlo, lo encontré muerto sobre el cuerpo de Aurora. Se había dejado morir. Al principio me enfadé con él, ¿cómo había podido hacerle eso a Henry? ¿A mí? Era mi único amigo, era lo único que me quedaba después de que…- Desde que ella se había marchado, pero no podía decirlo. – Lo entendí, sin embargo, y le prometí que no permitiría que se llevaran a Henry.

\- Me alegro de que lo hicieras, de que te quedaras a Henry. Pero, ¿nunca te ha importado lo que pueda decir la gente?

\- Nunca. Quiero a Henry, es lo que mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, es mi vida entera. Si el precio a pagar por ello es una reputación dudosa, lo pago gustosa. Además, - añadió Regina secándose una lágrima- los rumores dicen que no soy doncella y no están del todo equivocados, ¿no es cierto?

Las mejillas de Emma se sonrojaron y Regina supo que estaba recordando lo mismo que ella.

_Flashback_

_El beso se volvió más profundo a medida que sus lenguas se adentraban en la boca de la otra; sus manos, más audaces, trataban de explorar cada curva de un cálido cuerpo. Regina posó sus manos sobre los pechos de Emma haciendo que esta gimiera de placer al sentir sus dedos rozando sus endurecidos pezones. Aquel sonido envió una ola de inesperado calor entre sus muslos, un calor que llevaba demasiado tiempo insatisfecho. _

_Tomó una de las manos de Emma y la guió hasta el vuelo de su falda, dejando que la alzara y tuviera pleno acceso a sus piernas. Quería que Emma supiera lo mucho que la deseara. _

\- _Dios, Regina, estás empapada. – Su voz rota por el deseo. _

\- _Te necesito. _

\- _Pero…_

\- _Estamos casadas, ¿no? Emma, pase lo que pase, quiero poder saber que hubo un día en el que nos pertenecimos la una a la otra por completo. Hazlo. Por favor. _

_Emma asintió, comprendiendo lo que le pedía. Ponía voz a sus propios deseos. El vestido de Regina fue desapareciendo lentamente, al igual que las ropas de Emma. No tenían prisa. El mundo no existía, al menos, no aquella tarde. Solo estaban ellas dos. _

_Sus cuerpos desnudos se encontraron, sintiendo el ardor de la piel de la otra. Regina deslizaba sus manos sobre los musculosos hombros de Emma, sonriendo cuando la besaba y riendo cuando acariciaba uno de los múltiples puntos en los que tenían cosquillas. Dedicó el tiempo a volver a conocer cada lugar de aquel perfecto cuerpo. _

_La boca de Emma se hizo con uno de sus pezones, haciéndola gemir cuando dejaba un rastro de pequeños mordiscos y besos. Le encantaba la sensación de la dorada cabellera de Emma acariciando su piel. Sus manos haciendo que cada milímetro de ella ardiera. _

_Y seguía descendiendo, sin importar el destino final, dejando un rastro de besos que recorría su vientre hasta llegar a la fuente de su calor. _

\- _¿Qué… qué haces?- Preguntó Regina temerosa, sintiendo el aliento de Emma en su propia intimidad. _

\- _Déjame amarte._

_No tuvo tiempo de replicar antes de que una punzada de placer recorriera su cuerpo, en el momento en el que la lengua de Emma entró en contacto con su clítoris. Sus leves protestas pronto se convirtieron en gemidos ahogados. Era distinto a todo cuanto Regina había experimentado hasta el momento, la intensidad de contacto con la lengua de su amante la estaba lanzando sin piedad a un abismo de placer. Las contracciones del orgasmo la descubrieron gritando el nombre de Emma. _

_Cuando ella emergió, sonriente, de entre sus piernas, Regina no tardó en besarla sintiendo su propio sabor en los labios de Emma. _

\- _¿Qué tal?- Regina pudo percibir el matiz de incertidumbre en la voz de Emma. _

\- _Ha sido maravilloso. Pero quiero algo más Emma. _

_Mientras la miraba confundida, Regina tomó su mano por la muñeca y la condujo a la fuente de calor entre sus piernas. _

\- _Te quiero dentro de mí. – Le susurró. _

\- _Regina, si hacemos eso, si… te penetro y algún día… si tu madre te obligara a casarte, se sabrá que no eres doncella. – A pesar de todo lo que ya habían hecho, las mejillas de Emma se sonrojaron al hablar y Regina no pudo evitar pensar que era lo más adorable que había visto. _

\- _Eso no pasará, cariño. Mi madre ha controlado mi vida desde que nací y hasta el momento de hoy. No voy a mentirte, es probable que siga ejerciendo una gran influencia sobre mí, pero no podrá obligarme a amar a otra persona, no logrará que me entregue a otro. Puede que no sea un matrimonio común, Emma, pero para mí nuestras promesas han sido reales. Tú eres la única persona que tiene mi corazón y serás la única en tomar mi cuerpo. No importa lo que pase. Por favor. _

_Un tierno beso selló su súplica y la mano de Emma no tardó en masajear su clítoris, ya hinchado y sensible, lanzando nuevas punzadas de placer. Dos dedos encontraron su húmeda y caliente entrada, introduciéndose sin problemas hasta que llegó a una pequeña resistencia. _

\- _Tú también. – Le dijo Emma a Regina, conduciendo su mano como la otra había hecho. – Las dos a la vez. _

_Regina asintió como toda respuesta antes de copiar los movimientos de Emma, masajeando su clítoris y entrando en su apretado interior. _

_Una mirada de amor y confianza fue todo lo que necesitaron para vencer aquella pequeña resistencia. El dolor la detuvo por unos instantes, pero Emma no tardó en besarla, acariciar su interior y la sensación del cuerpo de su amante apretándose alrededor de sus dedos le hizo olvidar todo hasta que volvieron a moverse al unísono y alcanzaron el clímax, desplomándose la una sobre la otra. _

\- _Te quiero. – Susurró Regina. _

\- _Y yo a ti. _

_Fin del flasback_

Las dos se miraron acaloradas, el sonrojo extendiéndose por sus mejillas. Regina podía percibir el ligero oscurecimiento de los ojos de Emma y hubiera temido por su autocontrol si una pequeña mano no se hubiera entrelazado con la suya.

\- Ya está, madrina. – Anunció Henry tomando a Emma también de la mano.

\- ¿Nos vamos entonces?- Preguntó Regina.

\- Podríamos pasear un poco antes, ¿los tres juntos? – Regina ya sabía que sería incapaz de negarle nada a aquel niño, así que solo faltaba mirar a Emma para esperar su respuesta.

\- Me parece una gran idea chico.

El paseo fue agradable, especialmente, porque Henry dominó la conversación hablando de sus amigos o robando a sus dos acompañantes historias del pasado con sus padres. Lo único que rompió la tranquilidad de la mañana fue la persistente presencia de la mirada de Emma sobre su cuerpo reavivando el calor en la piel que había tocado, como si hubiera sido apenas minutos atrás, y no diez años.

**¿Qué****os ha parecido? Las escenas eróticas no son mi fuerte, pero si queréis alguna más para el futuro se podría mirar, depende de cómo evolucione la historia. No voy a hacer spoilers. En el próximo capítulo sabremos más de lo que hizo Emma tras alejarse de Regina y tendremos otra escena entre las dos solas ¿qué pasará?**

Gracias por leer ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola :) **

**Aquarius7: bienvenida, me alegra que te haya gustado y más todavía que te lo hayas leído de golpe, los atracones de fics son los mejores jeje. **

**Lyzz (tienes un nick muy largo para escribirlo entero, perdóname jeje): gracias, me encanta que te encante ^^**

**LoveGirl: te acuerdas de que hablamos sobre los motivos de Regina para dejar a Emma?...pues no salen ya en este capi, pero falta menos. **

**Antes de que se me olvide, no podré actualizar hasta el lunes o el domingo como mucho porque este finde me voy a una casa rural y, a menos que consiga convencer a las vacas de compartan conmigo su wifi vacuna secreta, me temo que no tendré internet :/ Pero no preocuparse, el lunes actualizo sin falta. **

**Gracias por los comentarios, se agradecen mucho :) y, por cierto, la escena "erótica" del capi pasado fue la primera que había escrito, ¿qué os pareció? de verdad de la buena, se aceptan críticas constructivas. **

**Espero que os guste. **

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Aquel día siempre era duro. No importaba los años que pasasen o las veces que llorara, nunca terminaría de derramar todas las lágrimas que tenía reservadas para aquel día. Ruby y su esposo habían sido muy amables en dejarle pasar un rato en aquel lugar. Porque aquel manzano en el que tantas horas había pasado, en el que había llorado, reído y al que había visto crecer, ya no era su manzano.

Pero estaba allí, apoyada en la rugosa superficie del tronco, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, intentando olvidar el dolor y concentrarse en los buenos y escasos recuerdos. Aquel lugar siempre le había servido para despejar su mente y aclarar las ideas, en los últimos diez años había sido un refugio para alejarse de las impertinencias de su madre. Siempre podía volver allí e imaginar que el tiempo no había pasado o que, diez años atrás, sentada en aquel mismo lugar había hecho o dicho algo diferente.

Unos pasos la alertaron de la presencia de un intruso y Regina tuvo el tiempo justo de secarse las lágrimas antes de que una rubia figura apareciera entre las ramas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – La sorpresa de sentirse descubierta, hizo que Regina olvidara los formalismos.

\- ¿Acaso no puedo visitar las nuevas tierras de mi mejor amiga? – Respondió Emma.

\- Discúlpeme, señorita Swan. Tiene razón. Será mejor que me marche para que pueda seguir explorando las tierras de su amiga.- No tuvo fuerzas de ocultar el matiz de sarcasmo en su voz.

Regina abandonó su asiento, caminando hacia la pequeña senda que comunicaba su oculto manzano con el jardín. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera marcharse, Emma la retuvo tomándola del brazo.

\- Sé que día es hoy, Regina. He venido a ver cómo te encuentras.

\- Oh, ¿ahora te interesa cómo me encuentro?

\- Siempre me ha interesado.

\- Claro, lamento no haberme dado cuenta en las últimas semanas mientras se dejaba cortejar por el señor Jones y el señor Cassidy.

\- ¿Celosa, acaso?

\- Eres libre de hacer lo que te venga en gana, Emma Swan.

\- Lo soy. Y ahora mismo lo que quiero es sentarme aquí, bajo tu manzano y hablar contigo.

\- ¿Creí que era el manzano de tu mejor amiga?

\- Regina, - La voz de Emma sonaba cansada. - ¿Podemos intentar conversar amigablemente? Hazlo por Henry. El chico me cae bien, es el hijo de Aurora que era lo más parecido que tuve a una familia y quiero pensar en él como eso también, como mi familia. Tú eres su madre, él te tiene como tal. Han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotras, pero confío en que podamos solucionarlas y arreglar la situación, por el bien de Henry.

Regina suspiró sabiendo que estaba perdida. Haría cualquier cosa por Henry. Se sentó en el lugar que había ocupado momentos antes, esta vez, con Emma a su lado.

\- ¿Todavía lo echas de menos?- Preguntó Emma.

\- Siempre. Mi padre fue un hombre muy especial. He venido a este lugar cada año, el aniversario de su muerte, para sentirme un poco más cerca de él. Prefiero venir aquí y recordar cómo plantamos juntos este árbol, antes que sentarme frente a su tumba e imaginarlo muerto y atrapado en su ataúd.

\- Lo entiendo. Era un buen hombre, sé lo mucho que ayudó siempre a Aurora y sus tías.

\- Sí, en todo lo que pudo, por eso decidieron ponerle Henry a su bebé, en honor a mi padre.

\- ¿No te importó que le pusieran Henry? Quizás era un nombre que reservabas para tu propio hijo.

Regina meditó su respuesta unos segundos.

\- Ni siquiera lo pensé. Para cuando Henry nació, yo ya había aceptado el hecho de que nunca sería madre y me sentí orgullosa, simplemente, de que decidieran recordar a mi padre en un momento tan especial. – Vio que Emma estaba a punto de hablar, pero Regina la cortó antes de que pasase, había preguntas para las que no tenía respuestas.- ¿Y tus padres? Supe que los encontraste al fin.

\- Sí, los encontré. – Aunque no parecía demasiado emocionada.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Mi madre se llamaba Mary Margaret Blanchard y, su linaje estaba separado, pero pertenecía a la familia real. Tenía a muchos por delante de la línea de sucesión, por supuesto, aunque eso no impidió que su padre quisiera que hiciera un buen matrimonio. La prometieron con James Nolan, hijo de otra importante familia aristócrata. Era un matrimonio convenido, así que no se amaban y mi madre lo había aceptado, hasta que conoció al hermano pequeño de su prometido, David Nolan, y se enamoró de él locamente. Trataron de cambiar el compromiso, pero el primogénito tenía preferencia. Sin importarles las consecuencias, se entregaron a su amor y nací yo. Nadie podía saber de mi existencia o, al parecer, sería todo un escándalo. Así que mi padre me entregó a la Madre Superiora Azul, amiga suya, para que me cuidase. El Destino jugó, entonces, a favor de mis padres, cuando James murió como consecuencia de una terrible pelea y mi madre pudo casarse con David. Mas, cuando fueron a buscarme, en el convento les dijeron que yo nunca había llegado. Unos asaltantes atracaron a la Madre Superiora, la hirieron. No sé qué hicieron conmigo, solo que acabé en casa de las tías de Aurora y ellas me cuidaron.

\- Tu madre debió sufrir muchísimo, lo lamento.

\- Sí, sufrió y no dejaron de buscarme, ni siquiera tuvieron más hijos. Cuando los encontré pensé que había hallado mi hogar, que por fin podría ser feliz. – Regina no pudo evitar cierto dolor al imaginar a Emma siendo feliz lejos de ella – Eran buenos padres y me querían, lo supe en cuanto los conocí. Aunque yo no era una hija fácil, demasiado acostumbrada a la soledad y a cuidar de mí misma. Mi madre era sumamente alérgica a las manzanas, ¿sabes? Estaban terminantemente prohibidas en todo el palacio. Pero a mí me gustaban, me recordaban a… - Quería decir "a ti", pero no encontró las palabras – al último lugar en el que me sentí en casa. Un día fui de caza con mi padre, encontramos un manzano y cogí unas cuantas. Nos las comimos juntos contando historias y riendo. Cuando llegamos a casa, David fue a besar a mi madre. Su beso debió contener rastros de manzana. Y ella murió casi al instante. Fue horrible ver cómo se asfixiaba sin que pudiéramos hacer nada por ella.

\- Oh, Emma. – La mano de Regina se posó sobre el brazo de Emma movido por la necesidad de consolarla.

\- Mi padre arregló los papeles para que yo fuera la heredera, me instruyó en lo que necesitaba saber y un día se marchó de caza, pero yo sabía que no iba a regresar. Pensar que fue su beso el que condenó a mi madre lo sumió en una profunda desesperación.

\- Lo lamento mucho.

\- Es irónico, me pasé una vida buscándolos y, después, apenas pasamos un par de años juntos.

\- Al menos, los encontraste, supiste que nunca quisieron abandonarte.

\- ¡Pero lo hicieron! Al final, me abandonaron, como todos.

\- No, Emma…

\- No, no digas nada. Tú también lo hiciste. Me abandonaste.

\- Emma, si me dejaras explicarte…

\- No me interesan tus excusas. – Emma se levantó de su asiento deshaciéndose del agarre de Regina y alejándose de ella.

\- Emma, por favor, espera. Escúchame.

Pero fue en vano, Emma ya se había ido. Y lo único que le quedaba a Regina era pensar qué habría pasado de haber actuado de manera distinta, en aquel lugar, diez años atrás.

_Flashback_

_Las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos, era incapaz de ver dónde pisaba y tampoco le importaba, estaba bastante segura de que en aquel momento era incapaz de sentir nada más que el dolor de su corazón. Necesitaba ver a Emma, necesitaba abrazarla, necesitaba…_

\- _Regina, ¿qué pasa?_

_No podía hablar, solo llorar. Llorar y atraerla hacia sí, sintiendo cómo sus fuertes brazos la envolvían. _

\- _Regina. – Emma intentó apartarse para mirarla a la cara, pero ella la sostuvo pegada a su cuerpo. _

\- _No me sueltes. No me sueltes. _

\- _Está bien, tranquila. Estoy aquí, todo va a ir bien. – Las manos de Emma recorrían su cuerpo, reconfortando su helada piel. _

\- _Mi padre… mi padre…está… Emma, ha muerto. Me ha dejado. _

\- _Oh, Regina, lo siento mucho. Sé cuánto lo querías. _

\- _Lo quería muchísimo. Y ahora ha muerto y ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de presentarte, no me atreví a decirle que amaba a una mujer. Ha muerto sin conocerme, sin saber que te tengo. _

\- _Shh, no pienses en eso Regina. No se lo podías habérselo dicho, sabías a lo que nos arriesgábamos. _

\- _Sí, pero él me quería. Estoy segura de que lo hubiera comprendido. Tengo que pensar que lo habría comprendido. Él hubiera luchado por mí, pero ahora solo está mi madre y ella… Dios, Emma, no ha esperado ni cinco minutos, no había dejado de llorar a mi padre muerto cuando ha sacado a relucir el tema de que debía casarme de inmediato. _

\- _Es una bruja. _

\- _Sí. – Una pequeña sonrisa cubierta en lágrimas apareció en su rostro. – El médico ha dicho que mi padre ha muerto por problemas del corazón, pero su corazón no hubiera estado tan enfermo de no ser por la inquina y las maldades de mi madre. Emma, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? Estoy sola con ella. ¿Y si me manda lejos, y si me obliga a casarme? _

\- _No lo permitiremos, Regina. No lo permitiré. No estás sola, me tienes a mí, ¿recuerdas?_

\- _¿Qué podemos hacer? Cora es una mujer ambiciosa, solo le interesa el poder y el dinero. No entenderá nuestros motivos para estar juntas, no comprenderá que nos amamos. _

\- _No necesitamos su aprobación, Regina. _

\- _¿No?_

\- _No, en absoluto. Podemos hacer otra cosa. _

\- _¿El qué?_

\- _Fugarnos. – Emma la miró con seriedad. _

\- _Emma, no hablas en serio. _

\- _Más que nunca. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es tomar una diligencia en la madrugada. Iremos lo más lejos posible. Yo lo he hecho antes, me he escapado de muchos sitios. Nos alejaremos de Cora y buscaremos a mis padres, sabes que siempre he estado convencida de que no me abandonaron sin más. Yo puedo trabajar mientras. No te faltará de nada, te lo prometo. _

\- _Emma Swan, sabes que es una absoluta locura, ¿verdad?_

\- _Quizás, pero estoy dispuesta a cometerla por ti. ¿Tú lo estás?_

_Regina miró a su espalda, adivinando la silueta del palacete entre las tupidas ramas. Sin su padre vivo, ya no había nada que la atara a aquel lugar. Emma era todo lo que quedaba en su vida. _

\- _Sí, estoy dispuesta. _

\- _¿De verdad?- Los ojos de Emma se iluminaron. – Regina, verás cómo no te arrepientes, me esforzaré todo lo que pueda por darte lo mejor. Me marcho para arreglar las cosas. Prepara una pequeña maleta con lo más necesario y reúnete conmigo una hora antes del amanecer en el camino de la diligencia. – Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero se arrepintió en el último momento y atrajo a Regina hasta sus labios. – Te quiero. _

\- _Y yo a ti. _

\- _Te veré esta noche. _

\- _Sí._

_Emma se alejó entre las sombras, mientras Regina se apoyaba en el tronco de su árbol sin saber si debía reír o llorar. _

**Bueno, eso esto todo por hoy amigos. ¿Qué os han parecido las muertes de Blancanieves y Aurora? Es que lo que más me gusta de los AUs es hacer que la historia real y la no-mágica coincidan y adaptar la serie a mi obra, es muy divertido hacer que todo encaje como un puzzle. :) **

**Gracias por leer. **

**Ah, que se me olvida, a partir del próximo capi comienza lo interesante. Tendremos un viaje en el que aparecerá un nuevo personaje que quizás despierte los celos de algún otro miembro del grupo y se reabran viejas heridas...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! No hubo suerte con las vacas, están dispuestas a compartir pastos y espacio, pero el wifi es sagrado :/ Tampoco puedo decir que haya tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, pero el lado bueno, siempre hay uno, es que sí he tenido tiempo de pensar en nuevas ideas para fics. Puede que os pase una pequeña encuesta para ver cuál preferís primero. **

**Aquarius7: **jaja sí, puede que morir precisamente de un beso de manzana no sea lo más ideal, pero pegaba muy bien. Y, como estudiante de medicina, pensé que imposible tampoco era. Gracias por comentarme lo de la escena M, me alegro de que te gustara :)

**Lyzz: **sabrás si tienes razón o no dentro de poco ;)

**Espero que os guste. **

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con fría tranquilidad. Emma no volvió a acercarse a ella y Regina tampoco la buscó, no había necesidad de seguir removiendo su dolor por algo que no volvería a ser.

Aquella tarde, todos se habían reunido en la antigua casa de Regina, ahora propiedad de Ruby y su esposo. Zelena y el doctor Whale conversaban con la otra pareja sobre el exceso de espejos que había en la casa cuando entraron a vivir, mientras Neal y Killian seguían deshaciéndose en atenciones con una sonriente Emma.

Regina, por su parte, se había sentado en un rincón con Henry entre sus brazos para leer otra historia de su libro de cuentos de hadas preferidos.

\- Madrina, ¿crees que la señorita Emma querrá contarme una de sus aventuras?

\- No creo que pueda ahora, Henry, está ocupada hablando con los caballeros.

\- Pero debe aburrirse. – Afirmó el niño convencido.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices cielo?

\- Porque no para de mirarnos, mientras lees.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Madrina soy un niño, no ciego. Te digo que nos mira y creo que es una señal para que la rescatemos de los caballeros.

\- Pues si tan seguro estás, sir Henry, ¿por qué no vas a salvarla?

Henry se levantó del regazo de Regina sin tardanza.

\- Señorita Emma, señorita Emma, cuénteme otra de sus aventuras. ¿Ha estado usted en el mar?

\- Sí, chico, viajé en un enorme navío como tripulante para hacer algo de dinero hará unos diez años.

\- Vaya, ¿y es grande?

\- Enorme, ¿Pero acaso tú nunca lo has visto?

\- No, mamá y yo no hemos abandonado nunca esta zona del país. Aunque dentro de unas semanas tendremos que marcharnos donde la señora Cora, pero allí tampoco hay mar.

\- Vaya chico, pues eso es algo que no puedo permitir. Deberíamos ir a conocer el mar. ¿Qué les parece?- Dijo Emma animada refiriéndose al resto.

\- Sería una gran idea.- Respondieron prácticamente todos.

\- No sé si un viaje tan largo sería recomendable para Henry. – Regina fue la única en encontrar pegas.

\- Vamos, señorita Mills, apenas son unas horas en coche de caballos, el chico lo podrá soportar. ¿Verdad chico?

\- Sí, claro que sí. Por favor, mami.- Regina miró a Henry y después a Emma, quien sonreía divertida al ver lo fácil que era para el niño doblegar la voluntad de su madrina.

\- Está bien, pero si te mareas, la señorita Emma tendrá que hacerse responsable.

Tardaron apenas dos días en tenerlo todo listo para el viaje. El grupo se separó para caber en dos carruajes. En uno irían las dos parejas casadas, los Whale y los Humbert, mientras que en la otra irían Emma, sus pretendientes, Regina y Henry. Iba a ser un viaje idílico.

Aquella mañana, antes de subir en el coche, Regina reconoció el punto exacto en el que se encontraban, justo donde solía detenerse la diligencia. Necesitó unos segundos para volver a respirar y no lo habría logrado de no haber tenido a Henry junto a ella, gritando de alegría.

Ver a Emma sentada frente a ella, entre Killian y Neal tampoco había favorecido su humor. Prefería mirar con Henry por la ventana, para al menos no tener que ser testigo de las descaradas miradas que los dos hombres lanzaban a Emma.

Sin embargo, había algo en los viajes, el infernal traqueteo, el ritmo de los caballos, que lograba descomponer el cuerpo de Regina. Apenas llevaban una hora de trayecto cuando sintió su estómago protestar con fuerza por el incurvado itinerario. Le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero cerrarlos solo aumentaba las náuseas.

\- ¿Madrina, te encuentras bien? Estás algo pálida. – Dijo Henry al verla sosteniéndose el estómago.

\- Estoy bien Henry, solo parece que soy yo la que no ha podido soportar el viaje.

\- ¿Regina? Henry tiene razón, estás blanca.

\- Solo un poco mareada, señorita Swan, estaré bien.

\- Tonterías, estás a punto de echar hasta las entrañas. Le diré al cochero que pare.

\- No es necesario.

Emma no le dio tiempo a mayores protestas. Con dos sonoros golpes, el cochero se detuvo.

\- Marco – Le dijo Emma- La señorita Mills no se encuentra bien, vamos a detenernos unos minutos.

\- De acuerdo, señorita.

Con la ayuda de Emma, bajó del carruaje. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el inmóvil suelo, tuvo que correr hasta el campo que rodeaba el camino. Al parecer, Emma tenía razón, porque tenía la sensación de estar dejándose allí las entrañas.

Cuando su estómago no pudo expulsar más, se levantó con un espantoso sabor en la boca. Emma se acercó para ver cómo estaba.

\- Odio los viajes en coche – Dijo Regina sin pensar y, al instante, sintió que el cuerpo de Emma se tensaba.

\- Lo siento, no lo sabía…cuando propuse lo de ir a ver el mar.

\- No podías saberlo. Y no importa, esto hace feliz a Henry, podré soportarlo.

\- Quizás sería mejor si te fuera dando el aire.

\- ¿Cómo propones que haga eso en un coche cerrado?

\- Súbete en el asiento del conductor con Marco.

\- No hablas en serio, Emma Swan. ¿Pretendes que me suba ahí?

\- ¿Qué prefieres, acaso, pasar el viaje como una señorita que tiene que vomitar cada media hora?

Sin contestar a Emma, Regina se dirigió a donde se encontraba Marco pidiéndole amablemente ayuda para subir junto a él. Supo que la rubia estaba sonriendo, pero por una vez no le importó. El aire fresco ayudó a que su mente se despejara y su estómago se asentara. Para cuando llegaron, suponía que su pelo estaría completamente alborotado, pero apenas le importaba.

\- Madrina, - Gritó Henry reuniéndose con ella - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Muy bien, Henry, gracias.

\- Estás bonita.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso cariño? Debo tener un pelo terrible.

\- Tu pelo está bien y tus mejillas están rosas. – Regina lo abrazó enternecida.

\- El chico tiene razón- La voz de Emma la sorprendió a su espalda.- El aire libre te sienta bien, te brillan los ojos.

Se alejó a ella antes de que pudiera agradecerle cortésmente sus palabras. El grupo emprendió su camino a la posada donde se hospedarían. Henry correteaba emocionado, sin poder esperar a ver el mar y Regina solo tenía ojos para él, vigilando que no se extraviara por las desconocidas calles. Tanto, que apenas se cercioró en el hombre con el que se chocó bruscamente.

\- Oh, lo lamento mucho, señorita. No miraba por donde iba.

\- No importa. Yo tampoco miraba.

\- Permítame que me presente. Robin de Locksley a su servicio.

\- Qué tremenda coincidencia, señor Locksley. – Extendió la mano para saludarlo – Regina Mills. Hija del hombre cuyo título y posesiones va usted a heredar tan pronto como mi madre pase a mejor vida.

\- Sí que es una coincidencia, señorita Mills. No entiendo cómo no he podido conocerla antes.

\- Quizás porque nunca se preocupó en conocer al hombre cuyo legado iba usted a heredar.

\- Lo hubiera hecho de saber que tenía una hija de tal belleza.

Sus formas eran caballerosas, su rostro atractivo y sus palabras amables, pero parecían vacías. Sintió la presencia de cierta calidez en su espalda y supo que Emma se había acercado a ella.

\- ¿Algún problema, señor?

\- Ninguno.- Respondió Regina. – Permítame que le presente al señor Locksley, heredero de mi padre. Señor Locksley, la señorita Emma Swan.

**¿Qué tal? En el próximo capítulo celos, sorpresas y el último flashback en el que veremos el final de su historia, al menos, de la su pasado. **

**Gracias por leer :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicas :)**

**Lyzz: me alegra que te emociones. Ya queda menos para que veas cumplido tu deseo sobre los celos ;)**

**Aquarius7: sí, sí, soy mala poniendo a Robin jeje. Aunque en realidad no, porque eso está dentro de la novela de Jane Austen, yo solo lo he adaptado a nuestra situación, así que la verdadera malvada es Jane Austen, me libro de las culpas jaja ;) . No soy médica todavía, estudiante. Los números y yo tenemos una bonita relación a distancia, mucha distancia a ser posible xD **

**Leylay: gracias! me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y te tenga intrigada :**

**Y allá va el nuevo capi, espero que os guste. **

**CAPÍTULO 11**

El océano, profundo y desconocido, inconmensurable, incontenible. El salobre viento agitaba sus cabellos y azotaba su rostro mientras contemplaba la inmensidad del horizonte azul desde el rompeolas. Escuchaba la risa de Henry de fondo, sabiendo que estaba jugando en la playa y aquello le daría unos minutos de soledad para superar que estaba viendo por primera vez el mar.

Y había soñado muchas veces con contemplarlo, pero no de aquella manera. La primera vez que viera el mar, Emma iba a estar abrazándola. Lo verían por primera vez juntas, aquel había sido el plan, hasta que sus camino se separaron para no volver jamás a lo que un día fueron.

_Flashback_

_Regina se apresuró a recoger las pertenencias de mayor importancia, seleccionando la ropa que sería de utilidad, el poco dinero que tenía ahorrado, algunos zapatos. Iba a marcharse con Emma y sería libre, aquel pensamiento era el único que la salvaba de caer en un abismo de miedo y nerviosismo que esperaba a que bajara la guardia para atacarla. _

\- _¿Acaso hemos planeado algún viaje?_

_Regina se congeló al instante, reconociendo la voz de su madre. Cerró los ojos suplicando porque fuera una alucinación debida a los nervios. _

\- _Regina, ¿no me has escuchado?_

\- _Madre, yo…_

\- _No me hagas perder el tiempo con tus pobres excusas. Sé que planeas escaparte con la huérfana. De verdad, Regina, me has decepcionado. Hace tiempo que sabía de lo tuyo con esa muerta de hambre, sin embargo lo permití creyendo que no sería más que un tonto pasatiempo. Ahora me arrepiento, claro, de haber pensado que tendrías un mínimo de sentido común. _

\- _Madre, yo la amo. Por favor…_

\- _No me hagas reír. El amor es una debilidad, creí que a estas alturas ya lo habrías comprendido. _

\- _No, se equivoca. No es una debilidad. Amar a Emma me ha hecho más fuerte, más valiente. Y no me importa lo que diga, voy a marcharme con ella y seremos felices. _

\- _Pensaba que eras más inteligente, Regina. ¿Qué harán dos mujeres solas en el mundo?_

\- _Trabajaremos, Emma tiene grandes planes. _

\- _Sé razonable, querida, sabes lo que pasarás si te marchas de casa. No tardaré ni siquiera unas horas en dar parte a las autoridades y os perseguirán. Os encontrarán, por supuesto, porque no lo aceptaría de otra manera, le diré al juez que Emma te secuestró para pedirme un rescate y la colgarán. _

\- _¡No!_

\- _Morirá en la horca como la criminal que es, o seguramente será, y tú estarás allí para presenciarlo. _

\- _Madre, no. – Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas – Se lo suplico, déjenos ir. _

\- _¿Y qué lograrás, entonces? No sabes hacer nada, no has trabajado en tu vida, solo serás una carga para la huérfana. Manteniéndote no podrá cumplir ninguno de sus planes, ni encontrará a sus padres y se verá obligada a las más viles tareas para alimentarte. _

_Regina ya no tenía palabras de protesta, su madre tenía razón, ella solo sería una carga para Emma. Todo lo que podría acarrearle er dolor y muerte. Los sollozos se escapaban rompiendo su garganta a medida que su corazón comprendía lo que aquello significaba. _

\- _Oh, mi pequeña Regina, todavía puedes hacer lo correcto. Ve donde quiera que te hubieras citado con esa zarrapastrosa y dile que no deseas volver a verla. Déjala ir, será por su bien. _

_Tardó un par de horas en que las incontrolables lágrimas fueran domadas y consintieran en permanecer tras sus oscuras pupilas. El camino a la diligencia nunca le había parecido tan corto, pues sabía que llegar sería la despedida. Emma la estaba esperando, sonriendo. _

\- _Regina, te dije que cogieras poca cosa, pero podías coger una maleta. _

\- _Emma…_

\- _No importa, yo tengo ropa para las dos. _

\- _Emma…_

\- _Pongámonos en marcha, antes de que tu madre nos descubra. _

\- _Emma, ella ya lo sabe. Me ha visto recogiendo las cosas y ha hablado conmigo. _

\- _¿Te has escapado o acaso te ha dejado marchar?- Le rompía el alma ver la incertidumbre y la esperanza en el rostro de Emma, pero era lo correcto, tenía que serlo. _

\- _Ninguna de esas cosas. Me ha abierto los ojos. Emma, no voy a irme contigo. _

_Una risa seca abandonó los labios de Emma, mientras lanzaba su maleta al suelo. Regina se esforzaba por no perder la compostura. Emma tenía que marcharse o su madre acabaría con ella. Tenía que marcharse, era lo único que importaba. _

\- _O sea, que la eliges a ella, ¿no? Eliges a tu madre, eliges la riqueza por encima de mí. Pensé que eras distinta, pensaba que me amabas de verdad. ¿Y nuestras promesas? ¿Tan solo fueron un juego para ti? ¿Tan solo querías a alguien que te calentara por un tiempo y yo fui la elegida?_

\- _No, Emma…_

\- _Ahórrate tus mentiras, Regina. No hay nada que puedas decirme que te justifique. Seguro que tu madre y tú os habéis reído mucho de mí, hablando de lo divertido que sería romper el corazón de la huérfana Swan, ¿y a quién le iba a importar lo que yo sintiera? _

\- _Por favor, Emma, no yo…_

\- _Tú eres igual que el resto del mundo. Eres igual que tu madre. Adiós, Regina. _

_Emma se montó en la diligencia con una agilidad impulsada por la rabia, aprestando a los caballos para que emprendieran el camino. Los dos frisones negros no tardaron en responder a los latigazos del cochero, alejando a Emma de ella. Llevándosela lejos. Regina se dio cuenta de que se marchaba, probablemente para siempre y se iría pensando que nada había sido real, que no la amaba. _

\- _No, Emma. Emma ¡no! ¡No te vayas! _

_Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, corrió tras el coche de caballos, arrepintiéndose, en el mismo instante en el que comprendió que no volvería, de haberla dejado marchar. _

\- _No, Emma…_

_Cayó de rodillas, rendida a la evidencia que no la alcanzaría, de que ella no se detendría a dejar que se explicara. Las lágrimas distorsionaron su visión. _

\- _Emma. _

_Miró su mano adornada con el sencillo anillo dorado, lo único que le quedaba de ella y rezó por haber hecho lo correcto, porque de no creerlo, enloquecería por la pena. _

_Fin del Flashback. _

De manera inconsciente, su mano había ido al pequeño anillo dorado que llevaba al cuello y con el que solía jugar cuando necesitaba pensar.

Había hecho lo correcto, ahora lo sabía. Emma había encontrado a sus padres, se había convertido en una rica heredera y Regina tenía a Henry. Si se hubiera marchado con Emma no hubiera habido nadie para cuidar del pequeño a la muerte de sus padres y habría acabado en algún orfanato.

Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa al recordar algunos de los momentos que había compartido con Henry desde que lo adoptó. Al menos, algo había merecido la pena.

\- Un penique por tus pensamientos. – Dijo una voz a su espalda y Regina se apresuró a ocultar el anillo bajo su vestido antes de que Emma lo viera.

\- Pensaba en Henry.

\- Lo supuse por tu sonrisa. Aunque es una sonrisa triste.

\- También pensaba en lo orgullosos que Philip y Aurora estarían del muchacho en el que se ha convertido.

\- Sí, lo estarían. Es un gran chico. Y creo… creo que también estarían orgullosos de ti por criarlo. – Regina la miró extrañada, pero sin poder ocultar una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

\- Gracias. No siempre sé si hago lo correcto. No he podido darle una vida demasiado normal, ni una gran familia al no desposarme y ha tenido que vivir bajo el mismo techo que Cora, lo que puede ser duro, pero siempre me he esforzado porque fuera feliz.

\- Lo has hecho bien, Regina. Y estoy segura de que Aurora y Philip te dirían lo mismo.

Podía sentir las lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos, sería tan fácil dejarlas escapar y, al mismo tiempo, tan duro permitir que Emma volviera a verla llorar.

\- Señoritas.

\- Señor Locksley. – Saludó Emma sin demasiada alegría.

\- Hemos preguntado en la posada y, al parecer, no hay suficientes habitaciones. Hemos convenido en compartir algunas, si no le importa. Las parejas casada tendrán la suya propia, pero los caballeros compartiremos una y ustedes dormirán juntas con Henry. ¿Les parece bien?

Regina miró a Emma sin saber qué responder. Aunque ella ni siquiera pareció dudar.

\- Por supuesto.

**Ay, veis personas de poca fe, todas diciendo que Regina se lo tenía merecido por dejarse persuadir por su madre, pero en el fondo no fue tanta la persuasión, ¿no? Bueno, puede que mi amor incondicional hacia Regina haya hecho que fuera poco objetiva, pero qué le vamos a hacer. **

**En el próximo capi: Regina y Emma comparten habitación, ¿tengo que decir más? Se va a liar...**

**Gracias por leer :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicas, por fin se acerca el viernes y el fin de semana. No veía el momento de descansar. **

**Pola28: bienvenida :) muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me encanta que te hayas leído los 11 capis de un tirón, yo también he tenido experiencias de leerme muchos capis de un tirón y, la verdad, es lo mejor porque no te quedas tan a medias, además, si lo has hecho sin cansarte y aún quieres más es un gran cumplido para mí. Espero que te guste este capi tb. **

**Lyzz: no, estoy segura de que todo el mundo quiere que Emma también sufra de su medicina y esté celosa, ya estoy en ello. Aunque he de decir que, respetando el estilo narrativo de la novela de Jane Austen, está narrado desde el punto de vista de Regina por lo que no me adentraré en lo que siente Emma. Pero ya te lo digo yo, como creadora suprema, que se muere de celos. **

**Aquarius7: me gusta decir que soy médica en cuerpo, escritora en alma y compartimos la mente, un hemisferio para cada uno xD. Pero la medicina es como todo, tiene sus días buenos en los que te sientes la persona más útil y más feliz del mundo y otras en las que acabas quemado. Es lo que tiene. Pero, en general, es gratificante poder ayudar y, además, si alguna vez consigo ser guionista en una serie de médicos no cometeré tantos errores. **

**getzu: jajajaja sí, Cora es Cora, qué le vamos a hacer. De hecho, cuando se me ocurrió adaptar esta novela de Jane Austen dudé entre quién sería Emma y quién Regina y el papel de "mujer persuadida" fue para Regina en gran parte porque su madre encajaba perfectamente como manipuladora xD**

**Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, los favs, los followers, estar ahí y leer, se agradece mucho, de verdad, me animáis el día. Espero que os guste :)**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Había dos camas, una que tenía espacio para dos personas y un sofá habilitado con almohadas y mantas.

\- Henry y tú podéis dormir juntos en la cama grande, yo tomaré el sofá. Voy a por un vaso de agua.

Regina trató de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa al saber que, realmente, Emma solo le estaba dando tiempo para que se cambiara.

\- Venga, Henry, vamos a prepararnos para dormir.

Lograr que el niño se cambiara y se pusiera sus ropas de cama le había costado más que de normal, debido a la excitación de Henry ante el viaje y dormir en un sitio nuevo. Para cuando estuvo arropado, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y Regina temió que Emma volviera antes de que ella se hubiera cambiado.

Se apresuró a deshacerse del vestido, quedando en enaguas. Se hallaba buscando el camisón, cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a una sonrojada Emma. Se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de recordar cuál debía ser su siguiente movimiento. Sintió que la mirada de Emma se desviaba recorriendo su cuerpo y deteniéndose en algún punto concreto. Por un momento, Regina creyó que había sido su pecho, demasiado pronunciado y visible sin vestido, hasta que siguió su línea de visión y coincidió con el pequeño anillo dorado que no debería haber llevado colgado al cuello por diez años.

Sorprendida en su estupidez, no tardó en girarse para ponerse el camisón y meterse en la cama junto a Henry como si nada hubiera pasado. Escuchó los movimientos de Emma por la habitación, y fue una tortura imaginarla desvistiéndose, deslizándose entre las sábanas y cayendo dormida.

Aquello no estaba bien, no debía ser así. En las innumerables veces que Regina se había imaginado durmiendo en la misma habitación que Emma, escuchando su pausada respiración, no habían estado en camas separadas ni viviendo vidas separadas. Eran demasiados recuerdos, demasiado dolor.

Comenzó a sentirse asfixiada, atrapada en aquella pequeña habitación. La noche era espesa, Henry ya estaba profundamente dormido y supuso que Emma también. Así que Regina no tuvo más que levantarse, ponerse una gruesa bata y salir de la posada, caminando hasta la orilla de la playa para recibir el frescor de la madrugada.

\- ¿Por qué lo llevas?

Regina se giró sin comprender lo que pasaba, para encontrarse con una Emma visiblemente agitada. Al parecer ella también había sido incapaz de dormir.

\- ¿Por qué llevas el anillo que te di? – Insistió.

\- No es de tu incumbencia.

\- Sí, sí que lo es. ¿Acaso es algún tipo de trofeo? ¿Un recordatorio del corazón que rompiste?

\- ¿Del corazón que rompí? ¡Dices que yo rompí tu corazón!

\- No seas cínica Regina, deja ya de fingir, las dos sabemos qué pasó entre nosotras, como tú me despreciaste y me abandonaste al igual todos los demás.

\- Tú me abandonaste a mí, Emma Swan. Yo solo te dije que no iba a marcharme contigo y tú subiste en ese coche y te fuiste sin mirar atrás ni dejar que me explicara. Fuiste tú la que huyó.

\- Oh, por el amor de Dios. Tú dejaste que tu madre te persuadiera para abandonarme porque preferías el lujo que esta vida te daba a la que yo podía ofrecerte. ¿Qué había que explicar?

\- Dijiste que yo no te amaba, ¿pero y tú Emma? ¿Acaso me amabas?

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- Decías que me amabas, pero no podías amarme si me conocías tan poco como para pensar que prefería la vida que mi madre me ofrecía por encima de ti. Te elegí a ti, Emma, elegí tu bienestar, elegí tu seguridad y tu futuro por encima de mi felicidad. Piensa por un momento, olvida todo ese rencor que me guardas y piensa. ¿Sabes qué hubiera hecho mi madre de habernos ido juntas? Te habría matado, Emma, ella misma me explicó con escalofriante exactitud cómo haría que las autoridades te colgaran por secuestradora. Y en el mejor de los casos, aunque hubiéramos logrado escapar de mi madre, hubiéramos sido dos mujeres, enamoradas sí, pero en un mundo de hombres. Tú no habrías podido viajar ni habrías conocido a tus padres, porque habrías estado demasiado preocupada por mí, esforzándote por mantenerme. La única solución posible para sobrevivir al final hubiera sido vender nuestros cuerpos por unas libras que nos permitieran alimentarnos, Emma, y lo sabes, has visto suficiente mundo como para saber que tengo razón, que todo lo que me decías, lo que me prometías, lo que soñábamos no eran más que las ilusiones de dos niñas enamoradas. – Regina se detuvo por un segundo para tomar aire y apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos. – Habría hecho cualquier cosa por estar contigo, Emma, pero no a costa de tu vida, no a costa de tus sueños. Y sí, me dolió muchísimo, me rompió el corazón ver cómo te marchabas. Y te esperé, durante años, creyendo, tonta de mí, que te darías cuenta de que realmente te amaba, de que había tomado la única decisión posible, sobre todo, cuando supe que habías encontrado a tus padres. Entonces creí que volverías a por mí. Pero no lo hiciste.

Dirigió su mirada a la interminable superficie de agua que reflejaba la luz de la luna. No tenía valor de mirar a Emma a los ojos, no podía permitir que viera el amor que todavía sentía hacia ella, ni podría soportar confirmar en su rostro que ella ya la había olvidado.

\- Tomé una decisión, Emma, sacrifiqué mi corazón por tu bien. Así que puedes odiarme si te es más fácil, puedes volcar sobre mí tu ira por sentirte despreciada, pero no lograrás que me arrepienta de lo que hice. No cuando te miro y veo que te has convertido en la mujer que siempre quisiste ser, que has cumplido tus sueños. No cuando tengo a Henry y puedo decirme que le he dado una buena vida, cuando pienso que estaba donde tenía que estar porque de esa manera lo salvé. No, porque en el momento en el que me diga que no tomé la decisión correcta, sé que no podré soportar el dolor.

La última frase apenas fue un susurro, más para sí misma que para Emma.

\- Tengo que volver, no me gusta dejar a Henry solo.

Regina se deslizó, esquivando la figura de Emma y tratando de alejarse lo más rápidamente posible para refugiarse en la oscuridad del cuarto. Algo la retuvo, sin embargo, su cuerpo se vio atraído por una fuerza que fue incapaz de comprender hasta que los labios de Emma se encontraron sobre los suyos, envolviéndola con una conocida calidez, como si se reconocieran a pesar del tiempo que había pasado. Los brazos de Emma la atraparon, rodeando su cintura, un pequeño gemido incontrolable se escapó de entre sus labios y la lengua de Emma aprovechó aquel descuido para reclamar su boca.

Como si despertara de un ardiente sueño, Regina se separó de Emma, empujándola para recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo. Todavía sentía la piel de Emma sobre ella, su cuerpo entero temblaba y no comprendía lo que acababa de ocurrir. Regina podía haber hecho miles de cosas en aquel momento, podía haberla vuelto a besar, podía haberla abofeteado por su atrevimiento o haber gritado, pero lo único que su cuerpo logró hacer fue correr. Alejarse de Emma y todo lo que le producía. Alejarse del dolor, de la confusión, del miedo y refugiarse entre las sábanas para pasarse una noche entera en vela preguntándose qué habría significado aquel beso.

**¿Qué tal? No es porque lo haya escrito yo, pero este es de mis capis favoritos. :D Tengo una buena noticia y otra mala. La buena es que ya tengo este fic totalmente escrito junto con otro par que escribí antes que este, pero me animé a empezar con este, antojos de escritora. Os dirá las sinopsis en próximas entregas y podéis decidir con cuál seguir, aunque de este aún queda un poco. No demasiado porque no me gusta hacer fics muy largos. **

**La mala (que me enrollo mucho) es que pasaré el finde con unas amigas y no sé cuándo podré actualizar :( Bueno, si me dejáis varias reviews (sí, es un chantaje en toda regla) quizás saque tiempo mañana en clase antes de quedarme sin wifi. **

**Gracias por leer :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! Estoy muy contenta porque el chantaje funciona, comprobado. He tenido más reviews que nunca y me ha hecho tanta ilusión que he unido los dos capítulos siguientes. Sobre todo, porque si no se quedaba muy corto.**

**Así que gracias por las reviews :)**

**Leylay: jajaja me ha encantado lo de recibir tres reviews tuyas al mismo tiempo, porque me llegaban todas juntas. En lo de que te empiece a caer mal Emma, eso quiere decir que estás bajo mi influencia porque yo soy EvilRegal ante todo, así que cuidadito con mi Regina. Pero, bueno, démosle un voto de confianza a Emma. Ya va a sufrir lo suyo también. **

**GatoCurioso: jaja pues te haré chantaje más a menudo. Al menos, podemos decir que si se cumple con mi chantaje cumplo con mi parte xD**

**Luceroluna19: sí, es tu primer review, y te lo agradezco :D siempre alegra mucho ver que a la gente le gusta. Espero que te guste el capi. **

**Aquarius7: jajaja tranquila, seré buena para que me dejen el wifi :) me alegro de que te haya gustado. Era de mis capis favoritos y este también promete. **

**CarlaMills: yo me imagino a Emma con pantalones, de cuero. Un poco como va Regina de amazona joven, cuando está dejándose persuadir por Rumple. Sobre todo, porque Emma no pega nada con vestidos. De todas formas, si no lo he descrito mucho es porque suelo preferir que la gente cree los personajes a su manera porque así es más fácil identificarse y como son personajes que ya conocemos no incidí mucho. Pero sí, pantalones seguro. Me honra que toda una veterana de fics se lea el mío jaja. Gracias :)**

**K.e: lo siento por tus uñas jaja. Gracias por comentar. De hecho te he visto tan estresada que mi juramento hipocrático de futura médica me ha hecho actualizar pronto para evitarte un ataque al corazón jaja. **

**Espero que os guste :)**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Los primeros rayos de sol sorprendieron a Regina con los ojos abiertos y el recuerdo de los labios de Emma tan despierto como ella. No había vuelto al cuarto en toda la noche. Sabía que tenían que hablar. Por un momento, Regina se permitió ilusionarse, queriendo creer que Emma seguía amándola, que quizás todavía no era demasiado tarde para ellas.

Con aquel pensamiento imprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Regina y Henry bajaron a reunirse con el resto de la comitiva.

\- Oh, Regina, qué desfachatez, no te imaginas. – Dijo su hermana Zelena en cuanto la vio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- La señorita Swan se marchó esta madrugada sin avisar a nadie. Nos dejó un mensaje, bastante breve, en el que explicaba que le habían surgido algunos asuntos y tenía que marcharse antes.

Ya no escuchó el resto. Emma se había marchado, otra vez. Le habría roto el corazón y había truncado sus esperanzas, otra vez. Se sentía tan tremendamente estúpida por haber creído que podía haber algo entre ellas.

El viaje de vuelta transcurrió en silencio y nadie, ni siquiera Henry, pareció preocuparse por sus mareos.

Los siguientes días se ocupó en hacer el equipaje y despedirse de su hermana antes de reunirse con su madre en la nueva morada. Henry y Regina miraron los bosques una última vez sabiendo que en su nueva ciudad no volverían a verlos.

El pequeño también había sentido la marcha de Emma, le había dolido que se fuera sin despedirse, había estado más callado que de costumbre. Quería reconfortarlo y animarlo, pero era complicado cuando ella misma también se sentía constantemente al borde de las lágrimas.

El cartel de "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" los avisó de que habían llegado a su destino.

\- Vamos, Henry, hemos llegado a nuestro nuevo hogar.

\- Madrina, ¿crees que la señorita Emma volverá?

\- No lo sé, cielo, no lo sé.

\- Me caía bien. Creía que yo le gustaba.

\- Y estoy segura de que le gustas, Henry. Ya escuchaste que tuvo que marcharse por un asunto urgente, no pudo despedirse de ti.

\- ¿Por qué todos se van, madrina? Primero mis papás y ahora, Emma. ¿Tú no me dejarás nunca, verdad? – La angustia quebraba la infantil voz de Henry. Regina lo abrazó con fuerza para consolarlo.

\- Nunca, Henry, nunca. Yo siempre estaré contigo. Ahora, vamos dentro, elegiremos el mejor cuarto para ti.

Si Emma volvía algún día, y por Dios esperaba que volviera, iba a hacerle pagar las lágrimas que Henry había derramado por ella.

Los días en Storybrooke no eran muy distintos a los que había pasado en Apple Hall. Lady Cora Mills se había labrado una reputación en la sociedad del pequeño pueblo y dictaba la vida de Henry y Regina a su antojo diciéndoles donde podían o no ir.

Regina se vio transportada diez años atrás, a las primeras semanas tras la marcha de Emma, en las que había estado demasiado cansada como para enfrentarse a su madre, demasiado cansada como para intentar vivir.

Había llegado a oídos de Lady Cora que su hija solterona había coincidido con Robin de Locksley, hombre que heredaría todas las posesiones a su muerte y con el que, su mente de aristócrata, había destinado a su hija prácticamente desde su nacimiento a falta de otra unión mejor.

\- Regina, espero que fueras agradable con se señor Locksley – Dijo un día de pronto.

\- Por supuesto madre.

\- Le dejarías caer que Storybrooke sería tu siguiente localización.

\- Creo que Zelena comentó algo.

\- Realmente, Regina, no entiendo cómo pudiste desaprovechar la ocasión de conquistar a un partido como Locksley.

\- Madre, no empiece. Creía que ya había asumido que mi edad casadera había pasado de largo. – Contestó Regina esforzándose por mantener la calma.

\- Y la has malgastado. Que decepción de hija. Aunque tú Killian – Por fin, su madre la abandonó para centrarse en su reencontrado amante – No has sido mucho mejor que la vergüenza de mi hija. Pensaba que me habías asegurado que conquistarías a la señorita Swan.

\- Estuve a punto, querida, pero tuvo que marcharse por algún asunto urgente antes de que pudiera declararme. De todas formas, no dudo en que volverá para ponerse en contacto conmigo.

\- Eso espero, Killian. Nos vendría muy bien ese dinero para costear todos tus caprichos.

Abandonó el salón antes de que su necesidad de golpear a Killian la vencieran. Al menos, el que Emma la hubiera abandonado la había alejado de la sanguijuela de Jones.

Todavía era difícil aceptar que había vuelto a marcharse. Pensar que había podido verla, tocarla de nuevo y que la había perdido. Se sentía tan perdida como lo estuvo diez años atrás. Aquella vez era diferente, sin embargo, y daba gracias a los cielos por tener a Henry. Él era lo más importante.

Por eso, la mañana en la que el timbre sonó y una joven muchacha vino a anunciarle que tenía una visita, Regina no corrió ni rezó para que fuera Emma, aunque deseaba hacerlo. Caminó con normalidad hasta la puerta, diciéndose que, si era Emma, lo primero que debía hacer era buscar a Henry para que la viera y pudiera asegurarle que no se había marchado por él. Por eso, no se permitió sonrojarse ni hacerse ilusiones sobre lo que supondría su vuelta.

Pero, sobre todo, no se permitió mostrar el dolor que supuso que quien esperaba en su puerta no fuera Emma, sino el señor Locksley.

Es necesario señalar que, si por algo era famoso Storybrooke, era por sus fiestas populares al aire libre. Durante días, Regina hubo forzar una sonrisa en cada reunión con Robin que tuvo que soportar, mientras su mente no lograba abandonar la imagen de Emma. Y lo último que deseaba era asistir a un nuevo baile en el que tendría que fingir un ánimo que no tenía y mostrar una cordialidad que comenzaba a agotarse.

Sin embargo, Henry se había mostrado tan animado ante la idea de una fiesta con animales y juegos, que Regina había sido incapaz de negarse.

\- Regina, me alegro de verte. – No habían pasado ni dos minutos en el recinto cuando Robin salió a su encuentro.

\- Señor Locksley, es un placer volver a verlo.

\- Por favor, Regina, llámame Robin. ¿Qué tal muchacho? ¿Por qué no vas a ver a las aves rapaces que han traído? Los halcones son especialmente bonitos.

\- Oh – Henry abrió los ojos desorbitadamente - ¿Puedo madrina?

\- Claro, cariño, vamos a verlos.

\- Regina deja al niño solo, no pasará nada. ¿No te apetecería bailar conmigo?

\- Me encantaría Robin, pero quizás más tarde. No me gusta dejar a Henry solo.

\- Regina, querría hablar contigo a solas…

No lograba comprender lo que se proponía Robin con sus persistentes atenciones. Aunque las intenciones del señor Locksley dejaron de importar cuando Henry soltó su mano y salió corriendo.

\- ¡Henry!

Gritó yendo tras él. Había demasiada gente como para confiar en que un niño tan pequeño estuviera seguro por su propia cuenta.

\- ¡Madrina!

Regina se dejó guiar por la voz de su pequeño hasta que lo encontró sonriente frente a la zona de las dianas.

\- Henry, por el amor de Dios, no me des estos sustos. ¿Por qué has salido corriendo?

\- Porque la he visto. – Contestó el niño sin poder contener su alegría.

\- ¿A quién, cariño?

\- Supongo que se refiere a mí.

Emma. Emma estaba allí, acercándose a ella, sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

\- Hola. – Dijo ella.

\- Ho… hola. – Y Regina sonrió sin recordar el motivo por el que no lo había hecho en los últimos días. – Has vuelto.

\- Sí. Regina, yo quería…

\- Regina, estás ahí. – Nunca había deseado tanto que el resto del mundo hubiera dejado de existir como cuando Robin se acercó corriendo colocándose a su lado. – Señorita Swan, qué sorpresa. ¿Ha venido a la fiesta?

\- Sí. He venido a la fiesta. – Respondió ella sin mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Qué estupenda coincidencia, aquí están las dianas. Regina, querida, ¿te he dicho ya que soy un experto tirador? Nunca fallo con el arco.

\- Muy interesante.

\- Déjame que te lo demuestre y, después, podré enseñarte.

Robin eligió un arco y se entretuvo colocando la flecha con cuidada dedicación. Henry, Emma y Regina se retiraron para dejarle maniobrabilidad. Deseaba poder preguntarle a Emma qué era lo que había estado a punto de decirle, por qué había vuelto, ¿significaba algo o era una mera coincidencia? Era una tortura mantener oculta la batalla que tenía lugar en su mente bajo una sonrisa dedicada a Robin y sus habilidades con las flechas.

Por fin, Robin se decidió a soltar la flecha soltando un pequeño sonido victorioso cuando se clavó en el color amarillo de la diana.

\- Un buen tiro – se dijo a sí mismo – algo desviado por el viento quizás.

\- Por supuesto, Robin. – Contestó Regina mecánicamente sin prestarle atención.

\- Ven a intentarlo Regina. Te enseñaré.

\- Mi madrina no…- Comenzó a decir Henry.

\- No digas tonterías muchacho, ya sé que no es un deporte para damas, pero estoy seguro de que estará encantada de aprender. Venga, Regina. Inténtalo.

Airada por la contestación que le había dirigido a su pequeño, Regina se acercó a donde Robin la aguardaba, tomó el arco, la flecha y esperó pacientemente a que el caballero le diera las directrices que creía oportunas.

\- El codo más alto, la mano más cerca de la boca. No te preocupes si no aciertas en la diana, es difícil las primeras veces.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, Robin.

Regina se preparó para lanzar, guiñando un ojo a Henry antes de concentrarse en la diana, respirar profundamente y soltar el aire al mismo tiempo que la flecha se despedía de ella para alcanzar en el mismo centro de la diana.

\- Vaya. – Robin se quedó sin palabras.

\- Lo que pretendía decirte – Retomó Henry – era que mi madrina no necesita lecciones porque domina el arco.

Regina se acercó a Henry disfrutando de la sensación de compartir una sonrisa con las dos personas que ocupaban su corazón.

\- Buen tiro.- Susurró Emma al pasar por su lado.

\- Gracias, querida.

Emma había vuelto a sonreír para ella y Regina, por un momento, temió perderse en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto había extrañado.

\- Señorita Swan, que agradable sorpresa. – No, cualquiera menos ella.

\- Lady Mills – la sonrisa de Emma se había esfumado sin dejar rastro.

\- Buenos días, amor. Estaba seguro de que volverías a verme. – Killian se acercó a Emma abandonando la compañía de su amante.

Un incómodo silencio, al menos para Regina, se impuso entre los presentes.

\- Es una magnífica mañana para pasarla aquí callados. – Cora fue la primera en hablar, como no podía ser de otra manera. Regina sabía que su madre no recordaba a Emma, por qué habría de hacerlo, apenas fue un insecto en su suela. El único interés que ahora podía tener por ella era lograr que Killian la conquistara para quitarle su fortuna. Pero estaba claro, por la tensión que había adoptado su mandíbula, que Emma recordaba el papel que Cora había tenido en su separación.- Robin, lleva a Regina a bailar. Killian entretendrá a la señorita Swan. El pequeño Henry estará bien bajo el cuidado de las niñeras.

Había algo en la rotundidad en la aserción de Lady Mills que no dejaba lugar a objeciones, por más que Regina lamentaba tener que abandonar la compañía de Emma cuando recién la había recuperado. Sin embargo, se prometió retomar la conversación con Emma en cuanto le fuera posible.

Desafortunadamente, los días siguientes su madre se dedicó a planear cada minuto de su vida ocupando su tiempo con visitas, salidas y reuniones con Robin. Allá donde iba, el señor Locksley se aparecía como guiado por una divina Providencia, que estaba movida por su mismísima madre.

Emma, por su parte, había sido secuestrada por las atenciones del señor Jones y su amante, Lady Cora. Regina no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente la taimada pareja creía que nadie sabía de su relación, cuando era un tema de conocida actualidad.

Fueron escasas las ocasiones en las que Regina pudo encontrarse con Emma sin mayor interferencia que la presencia de Henry. Aquellas eran las mejores horas, en las que podían leer un cuento al niño, contarle historias de tiempo pasados o simplemente reír y conversar, como si siempre lo hubieran hecho. Como si fueran una familia.

Aunque siempre venían a ser interrumpidos por su madre o alguno de los caballeros que se disputaban sus atenciones, Regina iba atesorando aquellos momentos.

Sin embargo, un día, Robin se presentó demasiado temprano en casa, obligando a Regina a sentarse junto a él. La charla se llenó de los típicos temas sin demasiado contenidos. La puerta de la entrada dio paso, poco después, a la inconfundible figura de Emma.

Ella y Henry pasaban más tiempo juntos desde su vuelta y Regina se alegraba, no solo porque eso significaba que Emma pasaba menos tiempo en compañía de Killian, sino porque Henry parecía más feliz.

Regina se había esforzado en ser una buena madre, pero nunca dejaba de ser exactamente eso y, en ocasiones, comprendía ahora viendo a los dos jugar y bromear, lo que Henry necesitaba era un amigo, alguien con quien compartir las cosas que se salían de la estrecha zona de protección de Regina y que no le dejaría disfrutar. No como lo hacía con Emma.

No fue consciente de que había desviado toda su atención hacia los dos compañeros de juego, dejando a Robin prácticamente hablando solo hasta que se dio cuenta de que él esperaba una contestación.

\- ¿Qué opinas Regina? – Por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de lo que preguntaba.

\- Yo… em, Robin…

\- Señorita Mills, ha llegado una carta para usted. – La joven chica del servicio llegó en el mejor momento posible.

\- Si me disculpas Robin, tengo que tratar unos asuntos.

Regina se despidió brevemente de Henry y Emma para ir a leer la carta de la que hablaba la joven doncella.

De haber permanecido en la habitación, quizás habría podido presenciar cómo Robin anunciaba a las dos personas que quedaban allí que acababa de pedirle a Regina su mano en matrimonio y esta, a pesar de no haber dado una definitiva respuesta como toda buena dama debe hacer al recibir una propuesta de tal envergadura, había dejado clara su predisposición a dicha unión.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Este ha sido más largo, en agradecimiento a todas las reviews, así que si queréis más y largo, pues ya sabéis. Reviews al canto ;)**

**Gracias por leer.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola, qué tal el fin de semana? Al final no pude gorronear wifi, pero a cambio he escuchado las opiniones generales y me he salido de la línea general de narración desde Regina para poner un capítulo centrado en la visión de Emma, sus pensamientos y sus celos ;)**

**inheram: **jaja de nada, gracias a ti por comentar! :D. Me alegro que te gustase, espero que la de hoy también te guste.

**getzu: **jajaja, me ha gustado tu manera de decir que ibas a ir por partes. La escena del arco también es una de mis favoritas, esa no sale en el libro de Persuasión, pero en la película de Orgullo y Prejuicio de 1942 con Laurence Olivier sí que hacen una fiesta al aire libre con tiro al arco y me dio la idea para meter algo así en esto. Se me ve un poco el plumero con mi poco amor por el arquero, me temo xD

**luceroluna19:** me siento halagada, es mi primera declaración vía fic xD, pero respeto que otro tiene prioridad. No sabría decirte, quizás no te contestó porque se quedó sin palabras. Con respecto al chantaje, no lo usaría si no funcionara tan bien :D jaja

**karlhaestrada: **jajaja lo siento por tus uñas y tu corazón, pero no te preocupes, ya sé hacer reanimación cardíaca, así que en caso de necesidad deja una review. Por todo lo demás te entiendo, todos queremos que Emma sufra, porque Regina es la mejor xD.

**AryDann: **Hola, te doy la bienvenida al fic :) me alegra un montón que te gustara y te lo leyeras del tirón. Sí, hoy justamente, vamos a tener más piezas de Emma por petición popular. A ver qué te parece.

**Aquarius7: **que alguien te pare antes de lanzarte sobre el ordenador! No te preocupes, ya me encargaré yo del arquero por atreverse a acercarse a nuestra Regi¬.¬

**Evilregal: **un poco de paciencia, no demasiada porque no queda ya mucho. Pero sí, ya te adelanto que yo no soy partidaria de los finales tristes, y el Amor Verdadero puede con todo ;)

**Espero que os guste.**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

La noticia de la boda de Regina la había sumido en una nueva ola de desesperanza que Emma ya no hubiera creído capaz de sentir. Cómo era posible que, después de diez años, siguiera sufriendo tan amargamente por un amor que hacía tiempo se había resignado a perder.

Habría sido el beso, se decía. Aquel único, corto y maravilloso beso que la había devuelto a una vida que no sabía que había extraviado, y le había dado de nuevo el aire para respirar que sus pulmones llevaban diez años exigiéndole.

Durante toda su vida, Emma no había sido nadie. Una huérfana, un estorbo, una inútil, alguien de quien todo el mundo podía prescindir, como había hecho incluso sus propios padres. No fue capaz de borrarse aquella imagen de su mente, ni de sentirse merecedora de algo distinto al rechazo y el desprecio, hasta que conoció a Regina. Ella le había dado una nueva dimensión a su vida. La había hecho sentir, por primera vez, parte de un mundo, de un hogar.

Un hogar que se había derrumbado al mismo tiempo que su corazón se desvaneció. Y todo ocurrió en el mismo instante en el que Regina la dejó marchar como tantos otros que la habían visto partir sin percatarse siquiera de su presencia porque ella era inútil, reemplazable, una niña perdida que nadie amaba.

Los años que siguieron a la pérdida de Regina se había concentrado en borrarla de su mente, de su alma y de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, cualquier intento fue inútil, pues las huellas que Regina había dejado en su corazón habían demostrado ser tan indelebles como imparable era el tiempo que pasaba y creciente la distancia que las separaba.

Cuando por fin se dio por vencida y admitió que jamás podría olvidar a Regina, trató de tornar su amor en odio. Pues no podría soportar la separación por mucho más tiempo si el engañoso dios del amor seguía tentándola a regresar a los brazos de su amada. Unos brazos que la habían aferrado para después dejarla marchar. Unos labios que le habían hecho promesas para después romperlas. Sí, intentó odiarla. Al encontrar a sus padres, establecerse en una vida acomodada, logrando todo lo que Regina tenía o hubiera deseado, todo por lo que la había abandonado, entonces, logró odiarla porque su recuerdo seguía sintiéndose más su hogar que la casa que compartía con sus padres.

La odió por poblar sus sueños, la odió por aparecerse en el rostro de cada mujer que trataba de amar, la odiaba por haberse convertido en el fantasma de su existencia y, sobre todo, la odiaba por no poder dejar de amarla. Era tanta su desesperación que no habría dudado en arrancarse el alma de haber sido posible, si con ello hubiera logrado dejar de sentir. Tan solo quería dejar de sentir.

No funcionaba así el traicionero amor ni ningún dios quiso escuchar sus súplicas, ella y sus sueños truncados se quedaron de nuevos solos con la muerte de sus padres.

Durante los 10 años que se mantuvo alejada de Regina, se había esforzado por no conocer ninguno de los detalles de su vida no creyendo que pudiera soportar la noticia de su casamiento, de darse. Sin embargo, la primera mención de su nombre vino de boca de sus buenos amigos, los Humbert, quienes casualmente iban a alquilar el palacete de la familia Mills quienes, al parecer, habían caído en la ruina. Pareció una señal del Destino.

Y fue ahí, cuando ya lo había perdido todo y no hallaba en el mundo razón por la que seguir forzando una respiración en sus pulmones o una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando decidió que, si no podía olvidar a Regina, si no podía ni siquiera odiarla por todo el daño que le había causado, al menos, podría castigarla mostrándole el futuro que podrían haber tenido y que ella desechó por sueños de grandeza que se habían visto reducidos a ceniza.

Con aquella intención, volvió a su hogar de infancia, para descubrir nuevas pérdidas. La destrozó saber de la muerte de Aurora y Philip, más todavía, lamentaba no haberse despedido nunca debidamente de ellos ni de sus tías, la única familia que conoció en su infancia. De alguna manera irracional, su enojada mente culpó a Regina de aquella pérdida por haberla obligado a marcharse y haberla mantenido alejada por miedo a caer de nuevo en sus redes.

Las intenciones de Emma eran muy claras cuando volvió a Apple Hall, tan solo quería devolverle a Regina una parte del dolor que le había hecho sentir y, con algo de suerte, demostrarle a su corazón que ella no era la sincera y hermosa chica, quimera de la que se había enamorado, si no el calculador y frío de ser que su mente sabía que era.

Por qué fue tan difícil convencerse, pues, si estaba tan convencida. Emma trataba de razonar consigo misma mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Storybrooke. Había estado tan convencida al llegar que descubriría en Regina una mirada fría, sin vida, llena de odio y codicia como la que recordaba vívidamente en Cora. Se había persuadido a sí misma de que era tan solo una bruja, que un día fue su reina, sí, pero en la realidad no era sino una reina malvada capaz de cualquier cosa por saciar sus deseos.

Y, sin embargo, tuvo que volver a verla, por primera vez, con el cabello suelto, sus bucles negros cayendo libres por sus hombros, y una tela blanca a forma de velo que tapaba parte de su rostro. Cómo convencer entonces al corazón de que una imagen tan angelical ocultaba la maldad que su mente le atribuía. Cómo ignorar, entonces, los latidos de un corazón que había vuelto a renacer con la visión de Regina, tal como la había estado imaginando y recordando por una década. Cuando su hermana le preguntó debió fingir, claro, forzándose en no descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos, como si apenas hubiera reconocido a Regina, a pesar de haber contemplado la visión de sus propios sueños en ella.

¿Quién podría creer tal mentira? El tiempo había sido demasiado benévolo con ella, casi tanto como cruel para con Emma al devolverla a la Regina que su corazón reconocería como su único amor.

A pesar de todo, volvió a tranquilizarse, diciéndose que la imagen no podía definir lo que escondía un corazón y el de Regina, sin duda, debía ser el más negro de todos. Y, sin embargo, ella venía a demostrarle cada día cuánto se equivocaba al cuidar de Henry como si fuera su hijo, al preocuparse del niño de la que fuera como su hermana. Al saber que había rechazado a tantos pretendientes que cumplían con los requisitos de riqueza y poder que Emma había imaginado como necesarios para Regina, no pudo evitar preguntarse si había sido por ella, si quizás no había sido demasiado prematura juzgando los actos de la que fuera su amante.

Sin embargo, diez años de rencores dormidos son demasiados como para poder acallarlos en apenas unos días y siguió con el sucio juego de los celos, prestando a los caballeros atención y aceptando sus invitaciones. Solo para ver cómo Regina seguía siendo la más sensata, la más bella, la más valiente y testaruda de las mujeres

Aquel día la playa sintió como si despertara de una eterna pesadilla. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega? ¿Cómo había podido dejarse invadir de aquella manera por el rencor y la desesperanza?

En el preciso instante en el que sus labios volvieron a unirse, cualquier atisbo de odio desapareció y solo quedó su genuino y perenne amor. Pero, qué podía hacer después de cómo la había tratado, después de lo que había dicho y hecho. Su decisión pudo no haber sido la más valiente, ni la más acertada, pero sí que fue la más común para ella: huir. Para poner un poco de distancia y pensar con claridad.

El único pensamiento posible no tardó en aparecerse con total claridad: debía recuperar a Regina, ser sincera con ella y declarar, de una vez por todas, su incondicional amor, esperando que aquellos ardientes sentimientos que una vez compartieron no se hubieran extinguido del todo en el corazón de su amada.

Con aquella intención, tan solo, llegó a Storybrooke, con las palabras de amor grabadas en su mente y a punto de huir de sus labios, preparada para ser sincera con Regina, cuando Robin apareció. Sinceramente, lo había olvidado. En toda aquella lucha interna que mantuvo consigo misma, no se detuvo a pensar en qué pasaría si ya era demasiado tarde y Regina le había entregado su corazón a otro. Y con aquella nueva duda, sus palabras murieron en sus labios.

Esperó y observó pacientemente cómo Robin se deshacía en atenciones con Regina. Su cuerpo entero ardía ante la sola idea de aquel hombre tocándola, sus puños se cerraban alrededor de cualquier superficie que quedara al alcance de su mano y la rabia se distribuía sin dejar rincón de su cuerpo sin inundar, presa de los más completos y absolutos celos. Ciertamente, si Regina había sentido al menos una décima parte de lo que ella sufría viéndola en compañía de otro pretendiente, Emma se merecía aquel castigo.

El anuncio del compromiso por parte de Robin destruyó cuantas esperanzas había podido mantener vivas. Qué sentido podría ya tener luchar por un amor que estaba tan perdido como su pasado. Sería más simple si aceptara de una vez que era una historia que no se volvería a narrar, un tiempo que no volvería a correr a su favor.

Y, así mientras andaba cabizbaja por las calles, una figura llamó su atención. Al principio pensó podría ser simplemente una ensoñación debido a sus pensamientos, pero pronto se dijo que su mente no tenía tanto poder. Era Regina la que salía de una casa de dudosa calidad, de apariencia destartalada, situada a las afueras del pueblo, lugar que las damas no solían visitar.

Emma se acercó a uno de los cocheros que había por allí.

\- Disculpe amigo, ¿sabe quién vive en aquella casa? La verde de la que sale la dama de verde.

\- ¿Para qué quiere esa información?

\- No es de su incumbencia. ¿Sabe de quién es esa casa o no?

\- Sé que pertenece a un señor de la aristocracia o algo así. Aunque él no suele venir.

\- Ese señor, ¿podría ser Robin de Locksley?

\- Sí, señora, el mismo.

Dejó caer algunos peniques como recompensa antes de que su mirada volviera a dirigirse hacia Regina. Sus mejillas demasiado sonrojadas, sus ojos demasiados oscuros, su rostro demasiado ausente. Unos celos incontrolables, fuera de toda lógica o razón, se apoderaron con ella con tan solo pensar qué podría haber estado haciendo Regina en un lugar que pertenecía a Locksley tan apartado del centro social, sin ninguna compañía.

Antes de que su mente pudiera comprender lo que su corazón estaba sintiendo, la figura que su mirada había seguido persiguiendo inconscientemente se hallaba frente a ella.

\- Emma, qué sorpresa encontrarla aquí.

\- Imagino que lo habrá sido para usted, señorita Mills.

\- ¿Señorita Mills? Emma, no hay nadie aquí…- Tuvo que interrumpirla. El odio que tanto se había esforzado un día por crear, había nacido de pronto con una intensidad desconocida.

\- Preferiría que no se permitiera un trato tan formal conmigo, señorita Mills. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué somos la una para la otra? Apenas conocidas, me temo.

\- Pero, Emma, ya te dije que yo… tenemos una historia juntas. No puedes pretender que no ha existido.

\- No lo pretendo. Simplemente, es así como lo siento. El tiempo entierra los recuerdos y, ahora mismo, me encuentra recordar un tiempo en el que usted fuera algo distinto a una conocida para mí. – Regina pareció dudar, temblar, sus ojos se nublaron y, por un momento, Emma deseó que lo negara, pero el semblante de Regina no tardó en volver a su habitual máscara.

\- Supongo que tiene razón, señorita Swan. Ahora, si me disculpa, he de volver a casa.

\- Por supuesto. Adiós, señorita Mills. Y mi enhorabuena.

Tan pronto como aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios, sus pasos se apresuraron para alejarla del lugar.

**Sí, sí... lo sé, todos estáis odiando a Emma y a Robin. Pero ¿qué estaría haciendo Regina en una casa desconocida? ¿Creéis que de verdad habría ido a ver a Robin? ¿Y qué hará ahora Regina? Dios, qué nervios y eso que yo ya sé lo que pasa jeje. Soy malvada... **

**Ya quedan pocos capis, la verdad, yo soy más partidaria de los fics cortos para no cansaros, que os quedéis con ganas de más y os leáis el siguiente que escriba XD. Dentro de poco sabremos cómo se resuelve todo el jaleo. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! Qué tal? Ya no queda nada de fic. Al final del capi os pondré los otros fics que tengo en marcha y podéis elegir por votación popular el siguiente para colgar. **

**Aquarius7: lo sé, lo sé, todos queremos matar a Robin ahora, pero pensemos en positivo, el amor siempre triunfa ;)**

**Lyzz: jajaja se cumplió tu deseo, no? Emma va por el mundo cagándola un poco, pero se lo perdonamos porque Regina se lo perdona.**

**karlhaestrada: espero que tus cutículas y tu pelo sigan intactos. He de confesar que esta Regina no tiene la parte de Reina Malvada puesto que tiene que convivir con el personaje original de la novela de Persuasión, que era demasiado dulce y benévola, pero no te preocupes, de una manera u otra, todos recibirán su merecido ;)**

**Espero que os guste :)**

**CAPITULO 15**

Regina salió de la casa con el corazón todavía impresionado por cuanto había escuchado y la mente demasiado ocupada en miles de pensamientos y consideraciones como para prestar atención al frente, cuando chocó contra un aroma conocido.

\- Emma, qué sorpresa encontrarla aquí.- Su sonrisa fue instantánea. Habían sido tan pocos los momentos a solas que había tenido con Emma que deseaba aprovechar aquel.

\- Imagino que lo habrá sido para usted, señorita Mills.

\- ¿Señorita Mills? Emma, no hay nadie aquí…- Emma estaba distinta. Su mirada se había endurecido y su expresión era la misma que le diera en sus primeros días en Apple Hall.

\- Preferiría que no se permitiera un trato tan formal conmigo, señorita Mills. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué somos la una para la otra? Apenas conocidas, me temo.

\- Pero, Emma, ya te dije que yo… tenemos una historia juntas. No puedes pretender que no ha existido.

\- No lo pretendo. Simplemente, es así como lo siento. El tiempo entierra los recuerdos y, ahora mismo, me encuentra recordar un tiempo en el que usted fuera algo distinto a una conocida para mí. – Su corazón se rompió, una vez más, ¿cuántas cicatrices podía soportar un mismo órgano? Su confesión, su lucha, sus esperanzas, no habían servido para nada.

\- Supongo que tiene razón, señorita Swan. Ahora, si me disculpa, he de volver a casa.

\- Por supuesto. Adiós, señorita Mills. Y mi enhorabuena.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

Sin embargo, antes de poder preguntar, Emma ya había desaparecido. Regina era incapaz de comprender lo que había pasado. Apenas aquella mañana, Emma le sonreía. Y conocía sus sonrisas, aquellas habían sido auténticas. ¿Qué habría sucedido en el transcurso de la mañana que se había pasado investigando sobre su carta?

Sí, aquella enigmática carta que había recibido en su casa la había intrigado al instante de leerla. La autora de dicha misiva la instaba a visitarla lo antes posible para hablar del tema con mayor precisión. El tema del que debían tratar era su visible relación con el señor Locksley.

En otras condiciones, habría desconfiado o quizás se hubiera reído de tal despropósito, pero por la forma en la que la autora lo exponía no parecía que estuviera interesada en los rumores, sino simplemente en avisarla de algunos sucios asuntos de Robin y, por supuesto, tenía interés de conocerlos en tanto que el señor Locksley sería algún día el propietario de todo lo que perteneció a su padre.

Tardó apenas veinte minutos en llegar a la dirección que se le facilitaba en la carta, localizada en una de las partes menos pudientes de Storybrooke. La puerta estaba abierta. Las escaleras parecían roídas, el pasamanos debía llevar años sin que nadie se preocupara en limpiarlo. La puerta que sería el final de su viaje no se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

Tras un sonoro golpe de nudillos, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un pequeño y adorable niño que no debía tener más de cinco años.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó el niño extrañado.

\- Mi nombre es Regina. Estoy buscando a la señorita Marian.

\- Es mi mamá. Pasa. Está malita y no puede levantarse a abrir la puerta.

Unas fuertes toses confirmaron las palabras del niño.

\- Roland, ¿cuántas veces he de decirte que no abras la puerta?

\- Pero han venido a verte.

Regina entró en la pequeña y oscura habitación, lamentando que un niño tuviera que verse en aquellas condiciones. Marian yacía tumbada en un destartalado lecho con la tez pálida y cubierta de sudor.

\- La señorita Mills, supongo.

\- Supone bien. – Respondió Regina.

\- Roland, cielo, ve a jugar. La señorita y yo tenemos que hablar. – Esperó a que el niño se marchara. – Tome asiento, por favor. No tengo mucho, pero puedo ofrecerle un té.

\- No será necesario.- Aseguró Regina mientras acercaba una endeble silla a la cama. – Tengo curiosidad por lo que afirmaba en su carta, sobre que el señor Locksley no era digno de confianza.

\- Imagino que le preocupará siendo su prometido.

\- Nada más lejos de la realidad. Me temo, señora, que está usted completamente confundida con respecto a mi relación con el señor Locksley.

\- ¿Cuál es pues?

\- Él es el heredero de mi padre y me preocupa su reputación en tanto que pueda afectar a la memoria de mi difunto progenitor. Nada más.

\- ¿Dice usted que todos los rumores son mentira?- Marian parecía genuinamente sorprendida.

\- No sé a qué rumores se refiere, pero puedo asegurarle que no tengo ninguna intención de desposarme con el señor Locksley.

\- Me alegro por usted. – Respondió ella amargamente.

\- Ahora, ¿puede explicarme el motivo de su carta?

\- Tan solo quería advertirle. Robin también me prometió una gran vida de lujo cuando me conoció, hará ahora unos seis años. Mi padre era un terrateniente, no éramos asquerosamente ricos, pero sí pudientes. Siempre había pensado que me casaría con algún hombre de mi condición, hasta que Robin llegó, proclamando ser un futuro aristócrata, con su sonrisa encantadora y su atractiva mirada. Me prometió el mundo entero, me dijo que nos casaríamos en cuanto tuviera su título y su herencia. Y yo, joven, idiota e inocente, me dejé seducir por él. Por supuesto, Roland fue el resultado de nuestra unión. Sin embargo, se desentendió de nosotros, se olvidó de todas sus promesas y negó a Roland como su hijo. Mi padre me echó de casa, avergonzado por la deshonra y ahora apenas tengo lo suficiente para alimentar a mi pequeño, con esta maldita debilidad de huesos que cargo desde que conocí a Robin.

\- Eso es terrible. Un hombre de semejante calaña no debería ser el heredero de mi padre, esto debería saberse. No puede quedar impugne.

\- Hay poco que un par de mujeres puedan hacer al respecto, señorita Mills, pero le agradezco su visión.

\- Llámeme Regina. Y tenga fe Marian, las mujeres podemos ser capaces de grandes cosas si nos lo proponemos.

Con todo aquello rondando por su mente, Emma había aparecido en su camino aumentando sus dudas. ¿Tendría acaso algo que ver con Robin? ¿Podrían ser celos? ¿Había malinterpretado Emma las forzadas atenciones que le daba al caballero? Y, de todas formas, por qué debería justificarse cuando ella fue la primera que se dejó cortejar no por uno, si no por dos hombres. Oh, Emma Swan era y siempre sería insufrible. Pero vive Dios si no la amaba por ello.

Al llegar a casa de tan amarga reunión, Regina fue informada de que Zelena y su marido habían viajado a Storybrooke y que, con ellos, se encontraban todos. Apenas unos minutos después, su hermana la recibió con una inusitada alegría.

\- Regina, por fin llegas. Pasa, toma asiento.

En el pequeño salón de la casa que habían alquilado se encontraban Emma y Henry, a los que identificó al instante, jugando con barcos de papel. Le extrañó que el pequeño no la mirase para saludarla y se dijo que debía encontrar el modo de hablar con Emma para descubrir qué estaba pasando por la mente de la rubia, aunque no tuvo tiempo de considerarlo demasiado. Su hermana, su madre, Killian, Whale y, cómo no, Robin, pronto solicitaron su compañía.

\- Regina tenemos que comenzar cuanto antes a planificar la boda. – Dijo su hermana.

\- ¿Qué boda?- Preguntó Regina completamente perdida.

\- La tuya, por supuesto. – Respondió su madre.

\- Disculpadme, debo de haber entendido algo mal. ¿Habláis de mi boda? No tengo intención alguna de casarme, como bien sabéis.

\- Tonterías, querida – respondió enseguida Robin. – Esta mañana nos hemos comprometido.

\- No sé qué habrás hecho tú esta mañana, Robin de Locksley, pero si te has comprometido con alguien, ciertamente no era yo.

\- Pero Regina, ¿qué ocurre? Hemos estado hablando y tú…

\- Y yo no te estaba prestando la más mínima atención, como suelo hacer cuando me impones tu presencia. – Estaba harta. Harta de que los demás decidieran por ella, de ser persuadida, ninguneada, utilizada, abandonar, sin tener capacidad de decisión sobre su propia vida. – Voy a dejar algo muy claro y esto va por todos los presentes. – Dijo elevando el tono de voz. – No tengo intención alguna de casarme y, de hacerlo, tú serías el último hombre que elegiría para ello, Robin de Locksley. Porque quién podría confiar en un hombre como tú que entrega tan libremente sus promesas de amor. ¿O acaso ya has olvidado todo lo que le prometiste a Marian antes de meterte en su cama, dejarla embarazarla y robarle toda su dignidad como mujer y como persona? No trates de negarlo, Robin, hoy he estado en su casa y he conocido al pequeño Roland, tiene tus mismos hoyuelos. Así que olvídate de una boda conmigo, no aspires siquiera a una amistad porque, de estar en mi mano, no verías jamás un mísero penique de la herencia de mi padre. Él era un hombre demasiado digno y respetable como para que su memoria se ensucie siendo sucedido por alguien como tú.

La concurrencia entera permaneció en silencio. Las caras de los presentes variaban entre la sorpresa, la confusión y la furia. Henry era el único que sonreía y Emma parecía ocupada escribiendo algo.

\- Esto es inadmisible. – Dijo Robin levantándose de golpe. – No he venido a que me insulten. Nuestro compromiso queda roto, Regina.

\- Nunca existió tal compromiso, Robin.

\- ¡Regina! Retíralo todo ahora mismo. – Protestó su madre viendo cómo Robin se marchaba.

\- No, madre. Estoy cansada de que todo el mundo trate de decidir por mí. No voy a casarme con esa pobre excusa de hombre. Puede que tú te conformes con alguien así o como el señor Jones para calentar tu cama, pero yo no.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?- Cora avanzó hacia ella con la mano alzada. Regina sabía lo que venía a continuación, había acumulado demasiada experiencia a lo largo de los años con su madre. Así que cerró los ojos y esperó, pero el golpe no llegó.

\- No se le ocurra poner un dedo encima de ella. – Emma había interceptado el brazo de Cora en su trayectoria y la mirada con el fuego grabado en su mirada.

\- Completamente inadmisible. Killian, vámonos.

Agraviada, Lady Cora se marchó con su amante dejando a Regina frente a Emma.

\- Gracias. – Regina le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No hay de qué. No podía permitir que te golpeara.

\- Hubiera podido defenderme sola… pero, ha sido un detalle.

\- Claro. No hay problema. Yo…esto, debería marcharme. Marco me espera abajo. – Regina frunció el ceño sin comprender el visible nerviosismo de Emma. – Buenas tardes.

El cuerpo de Emma se puso en marcha, pero su mirada señaló un punto concreto de la habitación que abandonaba. Regina la siguió encontrando un sobre blanco con una R escrita en él. Reconociendo la letra de Emma, no tardó en apoderarse del sobre y descubrir la letra que la aguardaba dentro.

_"__Mi querida Regina, _

_No puedo soportar más en silencio. Debo hablarte por cualquier medio a mi alcance y sabes que las palabras nunca fueron mi mayor arma. Me desgarras el alma. Estoy entre la agonía y la esperanza. No me digas que es demasiado tarde, que tan preciosos sentimientos han desaparecido para siempre. Me ofrezco a ti con un corazón que es aún más tuyo que cuando casi lo destrozaste hace diez años. No te atrevas a creer que te he olvidado, que mi amor nunca fue real. No he amado a nadie más que a ti. Puedo haber sido injusta, débil y rencorosa, y por ello te pido mil disculpas, pero nunca inconstante. _

_Solo por ti he venido a Storybrooke; solo por ti pienso y proyecto. ¿No lo has visto? ¿Acaso no has podido interpretar mis deseos? No habría esperado estos días que llevo aquí de haber podido leer en sus sentimientos como tú debes de haber leído en los míos. Apenas puedo escribir. A cada instante escucho alguna palabra tuya enfrentándote a tu madre, negándote a esa unión a la que ya te creía destinada, que me da esperanzas y aliento para creer que, tal vez, no es demasiado tarde. Que a pesar de todos nuestros errores, sigues amándome como yo te amo. _

_Debo marcharme, pero volveré o me reuniré contigo lo antes posible. Una palabra, una mirada me bastará para comprender si existe alguna posibilidad para nosotras o debo rendirme. _

_Tuya siempre. _

_Emma Swan"_

No era fácil reponerse al efecto de semejante carta. A cada instante crecía su desasosiego y lo único en lo que podía pensar era que necesitaba ver a Emma cuanto antes para decirle que sí, que sí a todo. Que la amaba, que la perdonaba, que la necesitaba.

\- Zelena, ¿puedes quedarte con Henry un momento? La señorita Swan ha olvidado algo.

No esperó a la contestación de su hermana y salió a la calle, demasiado excitada como para ver dónde iba, inspeccionando los alrededores en busca de una cabellera dorada cuando unos fuertes brazos la retuvieron y se encontró de frente con los ojos verdes que andaba buscando.

**Así que aquí estamos, a punto del momento álgido. ¿Qué os parece? **

**Venga, ahora, os toca votar. Estos son los fics que tengo a medias de escribir y con los que puedo continuar por aquí:**

**\- Mi pequeña Emma: una pequeña niña aparece en la puerta de Regina y resulta no ser otra que Emma Swan, una versión de su pasado, que ha aparecido de la nada en Storybrooke. Mientras todos se concentran en cómo devolverla a su verdadero tiempo, la pequeña Emma solo quiere estar con Regina. **

**\- Confesiones de la oscuridad: una antigua maldición sumió a Regina en una oscuridad eterna. Tras siglos alimentándose y jugando con las vidas humanas, conoce a la única elegida que podría salvarla. Basado ligeramente en la obra de "Carmilla" **

**\- La leyenda de la princesa cisne: una mezcla entre la película de la princesa cisne y el mito celta en el que se origina la película, versión swan queen. **

**¿Cuál os apetece más?**

**Gracias por leer :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Pues es definitivo. Por mayoría absoluta, ha ganado "Mi Pequeña Emma". Supongo que pondré el primer capítulo cuando cuelgue el epílogo de este. Los que habéis votado por los otros, no os preocupéis porque en realidad ya los tengo escritos así que no tardaré mucho en colgarlos. Sí, es que soy una chica preparada, lo sé, antes de empezar a publicarlos por aquí me gusta tenerlos casi hechos porque con esto de que estudio medicina y hay días en los que parece que tengo algo de tiempo libre, pero luego hay semanas en las que no puedo ni respirar... pues prefiero tener ventaja para no dejaros abandonados si no tengo tiempo de escribir. Porque, sinceramente, como persona que ha leído más fics de por aquí que escrito, jode mucho que te tengan en ascuas y tarden siglos en actualizar, ¿verdad?**

**En fin ¡sí! último capítulo, a falta del epílogo que dejaré en breve. Gracias a todos por leer, poner como fav, follow, comentar... Sobre todo, después de este último capítulo que ha tenido un montón de reviews, al parecer, las encuestas es lo que más os anima a participar. Que yo os entiendo, a los que no soléis dejar reviews, porque a mí me pasa también cuando leo, me da mucha vergüenza y al final no comento, pero sí, está bien, ahora que lo miro desde el punto de vista de la autora, dejar un review porque nos sube la moral. Así que todas las reviews son bienvenidas, aunque sea para decir poco y yo me aplicaré el cuento también ;)**

**Doa Gata gracias por honrarme con tu primer review :)**

**Y, una última cosa. Sé que esto puede que no os interese, pero he descubierto una historia SwanQueen en la vida real y tenía que compartirla. Resulta que en un estanque de mi cuidad viven desde hace años, una pareja de cisnes negros. Como algunos sabréis, los cisnes se emparejan de por vida y el 25% de los negros son homosexuales. Así que, está claro clarinete, que esos dos cisnes eran Emma y Regina, versión cisne. Yo las bauticé. Y vivían felices y en paz hasta que llegó el mal al estanque... ¡un cisne blanco... macho ¬.¬! Que se ha interpuesto en la relación de nuestros cisnes... ave mala. Lo peor es que Regina se ha ido con él y ya no le habla (o lo que hagan los cisnes) a Emma, la pobre está ahogando sus penas con los patos. Y mientras, Regina y Robin nadando a sus anchas. ¿Qué pasará con los cisnes? Os iré informando. Básicamente porque me siento menos loca si comparto mi descubrimiento sobre la vida secreta de los cisnes con alguien :)**

**Ya no me enrollo más. Espero que os guste. **

**CAPÍTULO 16**

\- Emma.

El nombre se escapó de entre sus labios en el momento en el que la vio. En sus ojos verdes reinaba la confusión, temiendo y anhelando al mismo tiempo una señal de Regina. Se dio cuenta, en aquel instante, con Emma frente a ella, de que ni siquiera había pensado qué le diría, cómo explicar aquel abismo de emociones que despertaba su mera presencia, cómo liberar aquello que por tanto tiempo la había consumido.

Al parecer, su cuerpo decidió por ella cuando su mano plantó una sonora bofetada en la pálida mejilla de Emma.

\- Eso es por los diez años que me has tenido esperando y por tus celos infundados, señorita Swan.

El fuego que había ardido con la inexplicable actitud de Emma en los últimos días, la furia y la frustración cosechada con años de espera se desvanecieron como la niebla desaparece con los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana, cuando Regina sonrió y ella, la dueña de su corazón, por más que lo hubiera maltratado, le devolvió la sonrisa. Las manos de Regina se escurrieron sujetando las solapas de la chaqueta de corte ligeramente masculino que portaba Emma.

\- Busquemos un lugar menos concurrido que la calle para hablar. – Le dijo al recordar que seguían rodeadas de decenas de personas que vigilaban sus movimientos.

Regina tomó el brazo de Emma mientras la guiaba al parque más cercano donde podrían robar cierta intimidad entre la tupida vegetación. Para cualquier observador imprudente, no serían más que dos buenas amigas que compartían confidencias, pero en sus corazones ellas sabían que eran mucho más.

\- Creía que ibas a casarte con Robin. – Admitió Emma en cuanto estuvieron a solas.

\- Eres una idiota.

\- Pero…¿soy tu idiota?- La mirada, entre tímida y esperanzada, de Emma probablemente sería la visión más enternecedora que había conocido.

\- Siempre.

Las manos de Regina descansaban sobre los hombros de Emma, las suyas rodeaban la estrecha cintura de la morena. Sus rostros parecían acercarse por algún extraño magnetismo que les impedía mantenerse alejadas, sin llegar a encontrarse, tan solo, tentándose. Aspirando el aroma a canela que la había acompañado en sus sueños por diez años, reconociendo las curvas del cuerpo que había sentido en sus manos, como un fantasma del pasado que no se dejaba atrapar.

\- Además,- Añadió distraídamente mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con los bucles dorados que se escapaban al control de Emma. - no hubiera podido casarme con otro. Ya esto comprometida, ¿no lo recuerdas?- Sacó el anillo que siempre llevaba colgado al cuello.

\- Pero yo no cumplí mi promesa. Me marché.

\- También prometiste volver y lo has cumplido, dos veces. – Un ligero escalofrío la recorrió cuando los labios de Emma se posaron en su cuello, recorriendo el trazo de su mandíbula.

\- Sí, esa parte sí. Regina lamento tanto no haber venido antes. ¿De haber vuelto tras conocer a mis padres, años atrás, me habrías aceptado?

\- Sin dudarlo.- Reafirmó sus palabras con una caricia que recorrió el cuerpo entero de la rubia haciéndola temblar. A Regina le encantaba sentir cómo temblaba bajo su tacto.

\- Cuánto tiempo perdido. – Como una pequeña niña, Emma se abrazó a Regina dejando su cabeza posarse sobre su pecho, refunfuñando.

\- No pienses en eso, Emma. Solo piensa en cuánto nos queda por vivir. – Le acarició el cabello para consolarla, pero sus dedos se perdían en aquel sedoso y espeso mar dorado haciendo que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos.

\- Vine a Storybrooke a buscarte, lo sabes ¿verdad?- Dijo al cabo de un rato Emma, rescatando a Regina de la deriva en la que la había sumido la belleza de su rubia.

\- Puedo imaginarlo, pero ¿por qué te marchaste sin despedirte después de… de besarme aquella noche?- Emma se separó ligeramente de ella para volver a mirarla a los ojos.

\- Pues porque me di cuenta de que tenías razón, del error que había cometido, del tiempo que perdimos por mi tozudez. Te besé sin poder contenerme porque creí ver en ti el amor que recordaba, mas al marcharte corriendo temí que fuera demasiado tarde y que ya no pudieras volver a amarme. Tuve que marcharme para aclarar mis ideas y pensar qué debería hacer. No tardé en decidir que el rencor que había intentado guardarte, no era más que otra manera de disfrazar mi amor por ti. Volví para confesar que siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré y rogar por tu perdón.

\- Todavía no te he visto suplicando de rodillas.- Añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Todo a su tiempo, señorita Mills. – Las manos de Emma volvieron a rodearla atrayéndola más a la firmeza y el calor de su cuerpo. - Sin embargo, cuando llegué y te vi con Robin, cuando escuché todos los rumores sobre un compromiso… admito que me di por vencida, creyendo que habías dejado de amarme.

\- Lo intenté, durante años, Emma, y no hubo manera. Creo que somos igual de testarudas.

\- Y me alegro por ello.

Los brazos de Emma rodearon su cintura, devolviéndole el calor que había extrañado durante una década entera. Sus manos recorrieron el firme pecho de Emma, deleitándose con los resquicios de piel que la chaqueta le permitía tocar, hasta llegar al cuello vestido con los mechones rebeldes de su cabellera dorada. Era como si pudiera respirar por primera vez en diez años. Y fue el beso de Emma, el suave tacto de sus labios, el dulce sabor de su lengua, lo que le devolvió la vida que había perdido sin saberlo. Cuando volvieron a unirse, respirando el aliento de la otra, estrechando su abrazo como si pretendieran fundirse con la otra, robando de sus labios la entrada a un nuevo mundo, como si temieran que les fuera negado nuevamente. Y sus rostros solo consintieron en separarse cuando sus pulmones clamaron por oxígeno.

\- Vente conmigo. – Suplicó Emma. – El castillo de mis padres es mío. Se encuentra rodeado de hectáreas de cultivo y bosque. Nadie nos molestará.

\- ¿Henry?

\- Se viene con nosotras. Seremos una familia. ¿Qué me dices?

\- Sí, Emma, por supuesto que sí.

Emma volvió a besarla de manera más rápida y emocionada.

\- Esta misma noche enviaré un coche, nos iremos mientras esté oscuro.

\- No. – Repuso Regina bruscamente. Emma la miró confusa, asustada ante la posibilidad de que hubiera cambiado de parecer. – No nos escabulliremos de noche como si fuéramos criminales. Amarte no es ningún pecado y es algo de lo que estoy orgullosa. Esta noche prepararé mis cosas y las de Henry y me despediré de mi familia. Por la mañana, puedes pasar a recogernos. – Emma sonrió antes de besarla de nuevo.

\- A primera hora.

\- No lo querría de otra manera.

Fue difícil lograr que sus cuerpos, extenuados por la larga espera, consintieran separarse, pero no tenían más remedio.

Aquella misma noche, Regina preparó sus maletas y las de Henry antes de sentarse con el niño.

\- Henry, tengo algo que contarte.

\- Dime, madrina.

\- Verás, cariño, te he hablado muchas veces del amor verdadero, ¿recuerdas?

\- Sí. Siempre dices que mis papás eran el amor verdadero el uno del otro.

\- Exacto. ¿Y recuerdas qué es lo otro que suelo decir?

\- Que el amor verdadero es la magia más poderosa de todas porque crea felicidad y que es algo que todos merecemos.

\- Muy bien Henry. Hace tiempo yo también tuve un amor verdadero, pero las cosas no salieron del todo bien y…

\- Madrina, ¿estás intentando decirme que la señorita Emma y tú por fin hicisteis las paces? – Regina miró a Henry anonadada.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y que os queréis?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y qué os vais a casar?

\- Bueno, eso no es algo que…- Al ver la expresión de confusión de Henry prefirió simplificar. – Sí.

\- ¿Vais a vivir juntas?

\- Sí. – Por primera vez, el niño pareció dudar.

\- ¿Y yo?

\- Tú también Henry. Emma te quiere mucho y yo no me separaré jamás de ti. ¿Pero te parece todo bien? Aunque seamos dos mujeres.

\- Sí. Lo hablé con papá y mamá cuando fuimos a verlos y a ellos les parece bien. Solo quieren que seamos felices, los tres.

\- Oh, Henry. – Regina envolvió al pequeño en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Madrina, ¿ahora seremos una familia?

\- Sí, Henry.

\- ¿Y crees que podría llamarte ya siempre "mamá"?

\- Me encantaría, cariño.

\- ¿Y crees que Emma querrá que la llame "ma"?

\- Estoy bastante segura de que le hará mucha ilusión.

\- Bien. Soy muy feliz.

\- Yo también, cariño, yo también.

Con el amanecer, un coche conducido por dos caballos los esperaba en la puerta. Emma caminaba alrededor de la calesa, moviendo las manos, nerviosa, quizás temiendo que se repitiera el momento que, diez años atrás, le rompió el corazón.

Sin embargo, esta vez, Regina salió de la casa con dos pequeñas maletas y un extasiado Henry que corrió a abrazar a Emma. Marco ayudó a Regina con las maletas. Su madre, su hermana, Killian… todos habían protestado, la habían intentado persuadir de quedarse, habían gritado hasta quedarse sin voz y apelado a sentidos de la honradez que ninguno de ellos había conocido jamás. Pero no había nada que pudiera cambiar su opinión en aquella ocasión.

\- Marco, siéntese dentro con Henry. Regina y yo conduciremos la calesa.

\- Pero señorita…

\- Regina se marea en los viajes.

Compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice, Emma subió al asiento del conductor antes de ofrecerle una mano a Regina.

\- Su majestad. – La saludó cuando estuvo sentada a su lado.

\- Señorita Swan.

\- ¿Lista para cabalgar hacia el horizonte?

\- ¿Contigo? Siempre, querida.

Los caballos respondieron prestos al chasquido del látigo y la pequeña calesa se perdió entre las calles con destino a su nueva vida.

**En el próximo y último capítulo pues, si queréis, lo someto a votación, ¿hacemos una despedida con sexytimes? lo que me digáis, soy una mandada. Y, de paso, ver qué le pasó al resto de personajes a los que tanto hemos deseado abofetear. Estoy abierta a opciones, Si alguien quiere hacerle algo especial a Robin, Cora, Killian o quien sea que hable ahora o calle para siempre ;)**

**Gracias por leer :D**


	17. Epílogo

**Hola!**

**Pues aquí está, el último capítulo, que es básicamente un epílogo para ver cómo terminaron todos los personajes. He de decir que yo soy demasiado buena persona y apenas había pensado castigo alguno para los malvados, casi me conformaba con que nuestras chicas fueran felices, pero me habéis convencido y al final he pensado en algo para ellos *sonrisa maliciosa***

**Los cisnes, ¿os acordáis? pues sé que es Emma la que se quedó sola, no por mi gran conocimiento del mundo animal ovíparo que me permite distinguir dos cisnes iguales, sino porque me lo dice mi mente de escritora/demasiado-soñadora-para-mi-propio-bien. Sobre todo, cuando el otro día vi cómo Emma intentaba acercarse a Regina y, claro, uno pensaría que sería Emma la que estaría enfadada siendo Regina la que está con otro cisne habiendo roto su compromiso de por vida, sin embargo, fue Regina la que se alejó del cisne Emma como si no quisiera ni verla. Así que eso hace que me pregunte, ¿qué hizo el cisne Emma para llegar a esta situación? Os iré informando en posteriores fics. **

**Que, por cierto, en cuanto tenga este listo, pondré el primer capítulo de "Mi Pequeña Emma". Para que no os sintáis abandonadas :)**

**Gracias a todos por los comentarios. Leylay, por cierto, tienes razón con que he ido muy rápido en este fic y ha habido poco drama, pero entiéndeme, lo escribí porque mis musas se empeñaron en plena época de exámenes, cuando apenas tenía tiempo para dormir, así que no digamos ya para el drama. Pero tenía que escribirlo. Era como un antojo de estos incontrolables, por eso fui directa al grano en algunos aspectos. En próximas historias intentaré introducir más drama en tu honor, aunque no prometo nada porque los exámenes siempre me rondan :/**

**Espero que os guste :)**

**CAPÍTULO 17. Epílogo**

Las gentes de la zona conocían a aquella interminable extensión de tierra coronada con el palacio señorial en su centro como el Bosque Encantado. Era fácil comprender cómo habían llegado a aquel nombre observando el devenir de las aves, el ligero movimiento de las copas de los árboles mecidos por el viento, el murmullo del agua que corría por los arroyos naturales. Un paisaje digno de cualquier cuento de hadas.

Unos fuertes brazos tomaron su cintura, acercando su espalda al calor de un cuerpo.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – Susurró Emma a su oído.

\- Me maravillaba de lo bonito que es esto.

\- Cualquiera pensaría que tras vivir aquí varios años te habrías acostumbrado. – Dijo Emma divertida.

\- Uno no debería acostumbrarse nunca a las cosas hermosas de la vida- Regina se dio la vuelta para poder acariciar la mandíbula de Emma- porque entonces se corre el riesgo de dejar de apreciarlas.

\- Pienso lo mismo cada mañana que me despierto a tu lado y me maravillo con tu belleza.

\- Señora Swan, no debería decirme cosas así si no quiere que interrumpa su jornada laboral. – Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de Regina.

\- Pues, casualmente, señora Swan- Repuso Emma abrazándola con más fuerza – venía a comunicarle que he terminado mi tediosa reunión con los arrendados de la zona.

\- Y yo debería saber eso porque…

\- Porque soy toda tuya a partir de este momento.

\- No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, Emma.

\- Oh, pero tengo la firme intención de cumplirlas, Regina.

\- ¿Dónde está Henry?

\- Ha salido a montar con una chica del pueblo, una tal Grace. Parece que han hecho buenas migas.

\- Me alegro de que tenga por fin amigos de su edad. Además, te estabas convirtiendo en una terrible influencia para él, querida.

\- ¿Yo?- Emma fingió indignarse- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Quizás por la vez en la que lo retaste a una carrera a caballo y terminasteis los dos de cabeza en el estanque?

\- Eso fue un error de cálculo. Además, todavía recuerdo tu mirada cuando me encontraste completamente empapada.

\- Ah, sí, lo recuerdo. La camisa de amazona se quedó pegada a tu cuerpo. – Las manos de Regina recorrieron el torso de Emma recordando las deliciosas imágenes que las ropas de Emma le ocultaban.

\- Regina… - La rubia protestó como advertencia cuando las manos de Regina comenzaron a bajar peligrosamente.

\- Emma.

\- No vayas por ahí.

\- Vaya, yo pensaba que esta era exactamente la zona por la que querías que fuera.

\- Sí, pero no aquí. Estamos en la terraza, cualquiera podría vernos.

\- Pues, señora Swan, si no tiene intención de dejar que ninguno de sus empleados la vea correrse en la terraza, le aconsejo que me lleve con la mayor presteza posible al dormitorio, porque yo no tengo ningún problema con tomarte aquí y ahora.

\- Santo Dios, mujer, vas a acabar conmigo.

No tardaron ni un minuto en cerrar las puertas de la habitación más cercana y desnudarse con creciente necesidad. Nunca se cansaría de recorrer las curvas de aquel cuerpo, ni de sentir su humedad sobre ella o el sabor de su excitación inundando su boca.

Las manos de Emma se hundieron en ella, robándole un ahogado gemido de placer. Las intensas sacudidas de sus dedos entrando y saliendo la obligaron a abrazar el fuerte torso de la rubia para evitar caerse. Entre temblores, gemidos y besos, de alguna manera inexplicable, lograron llegar a una cama.

Regina se sentó a horcajadas sobre Emma, sus dedos todavía dentro de ella como una placentera intrusión, mientras movía su cintura al ritmo que marcaban los gemidos de su amante. Sus propias manos buscaban audaces la ardiente entrada de Emma para comenzar a embestirla al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sentir las primeras arremetidas de su orgasmo.

Ralentizó el ritmo de sus caderas, concentrándose en el movimiento de sus dedos en el interior y sobre el clítoris de Emma. Y no se permitió abandonarse al placer hasta que sintió las paredes de Emma contraerse sobre ella.

Un par de horas después, sudorosa y placenteramente dolorida, Regina se dejaba abrazar por Emma mientras describía la curva de sus pechos con los dedos.

\- ¿Eres feliz?- Preguntó Emma de pronto.

\- Oh, cariño, ahora estoy algo más que feliz.

\- No, Regina. – Replicó Emma sin poder evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Pregunto si eres feliz, en general, con nuestra vida.

\- Completamente, cielo.

\- A veces, me pregunto qué habría pasado si hubiera ido a buscarte antes. Hubiéramos tenido más tiempo.

\- Lo sé. Yo siempre me preguntaré qué habría pasado si me hubiera ido contigo aquella primera vez. Pero lo importante ahora es que estamos juntas y que no volveré a dejar que nadie me persuada para hacer algo que no quiero. A menos que ese alguien seas tú y que ese algo sea repetir lo que acabamos de hacer.

\- Insisto, pues. – Y sus labios no tardaron en encontrarse. Emma también era fácil de persuadir con respecto a ese "algo" en concreto.

Por si a alguien le interesa…

Cora no tardó en dilapidar el poco dinero que había conservado durante años gracias a la administración de su hija. La riqueza se llevó consigo cualquier tipo de amistad de la que hubiera podido congratularse durante su vida, aristócratas, damas de la alta sociedad y el resto de pudientes, le dieron la espalda tan pronto como perdió la capacidad de afrontar los gastos de las lujosas fiestas que acostumbraba a dar. Con las otras amistades, si es que se les podía dar aquel nombre, la abandonó su querido Killian, quien no tardó en desaparecer de la vida de la antigua dama en cuanto esta mencionó la posibilidad de que él afrontara algún gasto. El verse de vuelta a una vida de pobreza y soledad a la que se había jurado no volver a pertenecer, terminó de doblegar la cordura de quien fuera Lady Mills. El cambio fue poco notorio al principio, poca gente pudo darse cuenta, no, al menos, hasta que un día Cora Mills salió a las calles de Storybrooke ataviada con un pomposo vestido rojo proclamando ser la Reina de Corazones y amenazando con cortarles la cabeza a aquellos que osaban reírse de ella. Las autoridades no tuvieron más remedio que ingresarla en un hospital de lo más pintoresco cuyos pacientes tenían las más extrañas ideas. Había uno que se creía una liebre, otro que proclamaba poder saltar a otros mundos desde su sombrero, un hombre de mirada felina que sonreía demasiado. En fin, ahora mismo, Lady Cora es hasta cierto punto feliz como Reina del Manicomio de Storybrooke.

Killian, por su parte, como hemos dicho, no tardó en buscar una nueva benefactora que cubriera sus caprichos a cambio de calentar su cama. Su nueva mecenas se llamaba Úrsula y, por un tiempo, Killian creyó que podría, como con Lady Cora, seguir con sus aventuras "fuera del trato" sin que esta lo supiera, pero los tentáculos de la nueva dama llegaban demasiado lejos. Digamos que, ahora, a Killian lo llaman Garfio, pero no precisamente porque le falte una mano.

Robin heredó la hacienda de los Mills cuando Cora fue nombrada incapaz mental. Aunque apenas obtuvo el título y una casa en ruinas. Con el propósito de enriquecerse comenzó una cruzada en los negocios, extorsionando, engañando y conspirando con el pretexto de robar a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres (solo que el más pobre, al parecer, resultaba ser él mismo). Fue detenido y encarcelado por sus delitos como ladrón.

Neal Cassidy se casó finalmente con Tamara y todo fue bien hasta que comenzó a sospechar que su esposa podía tener una aventura con un tal Mendell, deshollinador de profesión. Así que, un día llegó antes a casa y se encontró a Tamara en la cama, sí, pero no con Mendell, sino con su madrastra, Bella Gold. Deshonor que terminó uniendo a padre e hijo haciendo que, por primera vez, compartieran algo, aunque fuese la infidelidad de sus respectivas esposas.

Marian y Roland comenzaron a recibir un dinero que les permitió vivir con holgura y le dio al pequeño la oportunidad de estudiar. Nunca recibieron correspondencia alguna de su benefactor, pero Marian siempre supo que aquel dinero venía de la que creyera prometida del padre de su hijo y a la que trató de advertir. Así que siempre lo tomó como un pago en agradecimiento de Regina.

Y, Emma, Regina y Henry, como no podía ser de otra manera, fueron felices para siempre.

FIN.

**Me encanta escribir el FIN. Hay algo poético y casi hermoso en el acto de terminar una historia, da pena pero al mismo tiempo sientes que tienes algo completo que es tuyo. Bueno, filosofías mías aparte, gracias a todos por leer, comentar, seguir... y ¡todo! Espero que os haya gustado, la hice con mi mente saturada de exámenes, pero con mucho cariño y seguiré mareando por aquí con más historias. Porque mis musas son así, cuanto menos tiempo para escribir, más ideas me dan. Y una no puede discutir con las musas. Así que nos vemos en mi próxima historia :D**

**Gracias ;)**


End file.
